Naughty little boy
by Dafrilioun25
Summary: Killua sadar dia belum cukup dewasa. Tapi bukan berarti ia terima dibilang bocah/ Kapan Hinata sadar kalau Killua sudah lebih tinggi darinya? Bolehkah Hinata mengandalkannya?/CHAPT 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Xover Naruto-HunterxHunter Fanfiction!

Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Yoshihiro Togashi

Naughty Little Boy ©Dafrilioun

Hinata 17 y.o ; Kilua 14 y.o; Sasuke 21 y.o

OOT-OOC-ETC- **DLDR** kawan :D

Happy reading!

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Hinata mengingatnya. Sangat jelas dalam ingatannya ketika ia berlari dihalaman, membimbing adik kecil yang sebenarnya bukan adiknya, supaya berhati-hati saat berjalan. Karena itu, Hinata menerima dengan senang hati saat ibu cantik yang tinggal di rumah sebelahnya menitipkan anaknya yang baru gede dirumah Hinata.

Killua Zoldyck.

Hinata tidak pernah berpikir bahwa tetangga masa kecilnya itu akan kembali setelah lama tinggal di Rusia. Perbedaan usia mereka tidak terlalu jauh; 3 tahun. Hinata berusia 11 tahun waktu Killua pindah ke Rusia.

Tapi bukan berarti Hinata merasa senang saat sapaannya dibalas dengan gesture cuek dan tidak perduli.

"A.. Apa kabar?" Hinata memilih bersikap dewasa dan memulai percakapan. Temu kangen dan berusaha jadi tuan rumah yang sopan. Tapi pemuda didepannya justru mengacuhkannya sambil sesekali mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan sebelah tangan yang setia di saku celananya.

"Um.. killua..?"

"Apa dirumah **mu** ada orang?" Mata gelapnya tak beranjak dari layar ponsel.

"E—eh?" Bahkan bocah itu memanggilnya dengan tidak sopan.

"Shitsureishimasu," berkata dengan nada acuh—lalu dengan seenak jidatnya, Killua melepas kedua sepatunya dan melangkah masuk. Mengabaikan pemilik rumah yang kini mematung didepan pintu. Apa benar dia orangnya? Killua yang waktu itu? Kemana Killua yang dulu imut itu?

Hinata menangis dalam hati. Tidak! Bukan itu. Killua yang dikenalnya dulu tidak sedingin ini. Mungkin dulu Killua pendiam. Iya, tapi pendiam dan cuek itu beda. Hinata masih bisa merasakan kehangatan jemari mungil Killua, lalu senyum polosnya saat memberikan bunga padanya… Hinata tidak bisa melupakan masa-masa manis itu.

Hinata menghela napas. Mereka kan berpisah cukup lama. Bukan tidak mungkin hal itu merubah seeorang. Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang, tugas Hinata hanyalah menjaga Killua, itu saja. Dan lagi, Killua sudah kelas 3 SMP; sudah sedikit bisa bagaimana caranya menjaga diri. Jadi Hinata tidak perlu terlalu ketat dan cerewet ini itu. Mungkin.

Hinata melangkah melewati sofa ruang tamu yang membelakanginya. Killua duduk dengan santai seolah itu rumahnya dengan membiarkan tv menyala sementara matanya hanya terpaku pada layar ponsel. Kenapa Killua menyalakan tv kalau tidak menontonnya?

Hinata memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Killua bergerak lincah di layar.

Apa menariknya ponsel? Mungkin temannya. Atau mungkin pacarnya..?

Apa Killua punya pacar?

Hinata sedikit merasa tak enak hati saat pikiran itu memasuki otaknya.

Ya, bukan masalah sih. Tapi menurut Hinata, Killua masih terlalu kecil untuk yang namanya cinta-cintaan. Bahkan Hinata belum pernah punya pacar meski ia sudah hampir lulus SMA. Mungkin ada yang mendekatinya, tapi Hinata menyangsikan orang itu akan menjadi kekasihnya. Huh, sudahlah.

Gadis indigo itu melangkah menuju dapur yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tamu. Membuatnya lebih mudah memperhatikan Killua.

Hinata masih asik memasak sampai suara ponsel yang dilipat milik Killua menarik perhatiannya. Terutama saat Killua bangun dari sofa, dan memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata, aku akan makan diluar,"

"Eh?" Tangan Hinata yang memegang pisau menggantung diudara.

"Teman-temanku menungguku. Aku akan langsung pulang kerumah,"

"T-tunggu! Tapi ibumu menyuruhku menjagamu," Kata Hinata cepat.

"Kau bercanda," lalu senyum miring Killua dikembangkan. "Aku tidak perlu dijaga oleh orang gagap sepertimu," Ucapnya sinis. Hinata mencoba berpikir positive, mungkin Killua sedang jelek moodnya. Ya, ya. Pasti begitu.

"Tapi..,"

Semuanya terjadi cepat hingga telinga Hinata mendengar suara 'klik' pintu yang tertutup.

Hinata tidak mengerti. Tapi yang jelas, Killua menghindarinya. Tidak terlihat kangen padanya. Tidak terlihat peduli padanya. Dan yang paling signifikan adalah, panggilan dari 'onee-chan' yang bertransformasi jadi 'Hinata'.

Hinata menghela napas pelan. Mungkin Killua sedang pubertas, jadi begitu. Ya, mungkin. Entahlah. Tapi Killua yang pergi bermain cukup menyita perhatiannya. Hinata menyesali Killua yang irit bicara. Hinata tidak sempat bertanya kemana dan kapan Killua akan pulang. Kemana? Teman-temannya. Ya tapi dimana kan Hinata tidak tahu! Kapan? Malam nanti. Hinata juga tidak tahu pukul berapa 'nanti' yang dimaksud Killua. Pokoknya, Hinata berjanji akan memarahi Killua atas sikapnya hari ini. Mungkin inilah sebabnya kenapa Killua yang sudah remaja masih dititipkan. Killua jelas salah pergaulan dan masih labil. Hinata teladan yang baik dari dulu, jadi Hinata diberi tanggung jawab menjaga Killua.

Gadis indigo itu mengangguk-angguk mafhum.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu Killua hingga pulang. Kalau ia punya nomor ponselnya, Hinata pasti akan menghubunginya—menyusulnya.

Hinata menghabiskan makan siangnya yang menyisakan porsi lebih karena ia pikir Killua akan ikut makan bersamanya; lalu menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca novel lama Shakespeare sambil tiduran disofanya.

Hinata tersentak dari mimpinya dan langsung terbangun. Buku dipangkuannya jatuh begitu saja.

Ia memegangi kepalanya, "…Mimpi yang menyebalkan," Hinata bangkit, menggerutu kecil sambil melangkah terseok-seok menuju kulkas. Membawa sebotol mineral, lalu duduk lagi disofa dan meminumnya dengan rakus.

Beberapa tetesnya menyisakan jejak didagu Hinata. Dahinya tidak berhenti mengerut, dan bibir kecilnya terus menggerutu. Tidak, sampai suara seseorang menyadarkan Hinata bahwa ada orang lain yang sekarang duduk disisinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata berjengit lalu secepat mungkin menguasai tubuhnya. "Ki-killua? S-sejak kapan kau disana?"

Laki-laki berambut perak disampingnya hanya menatap kearah Hinata sebentar lalu memungut buku Hinata yang sempat terjatuh.

"Lumayan lama,"

Hinata tergugu beberapa saat sampai ia ingat apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Harusnya kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja!" Meski berusaha galak, tapi sikap pura-puranya masih terlihat jelas. Hinata akui dia bukan artis yang hebat dalam berakting. Ia bahkan mencoba menaruh botol dengan sedikit sentakkan—meskipun gagal.

Killua mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Mana ponselmu?" Nada suara Hinata menuntut lengkap dengan tangannya yang terbuka.

"Untuk ap—,"

"Berikan saja," Hinata bahkan tidak membiarkan Killua berbicara lebih. Ya. Hinata harus bersikap tegas dan memperlihatkan siapa dewasa yang lebih berkuasa disini. Walaupun lebih terlihat seperti kekasih yang sedang merajuk. Ah, sudahlah.

Killua masih memandang Hinata bingung, namun sedikit banyak bocah jenius itu sudah bisa membaca situasi. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya yang langsung diterima Hinata.

Hinata mengotak-atik sebentar, lalu ponsel disaku celananya bergetar. Dapat. Nomor ponsel Killua sudah ditangannya, membuatnya mudah menghubungi Killua.

Hinata menggeser posisi badannya menghadap Killua. Sementara Killua sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan biasa. Datar, tapi polos khas anak kecil—buat Hinata sih ya. Padahal Killua bukan anak yang baru lulus SD. Malah sudah hampir mau lulus.

"Orang tuamu menitipkanmu padaku. Suka atau tidak, kau berada dalam pengawasanku, dan—,' Hinata mengerutkan sedikit keningnya. Memutar matanya, memasang pose berpikir. Tunggu, tadi Hinata mau bilang apa lagi, ya?

Killua tersenyum remeh tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. Dilihat dari manapun Hinata jelas hanya memaksakan dirinya.

Posisi badan Killua kini sudah menghadap Hinata sepenuhnya. Sebelah tangannya menyangga dagunya yang bertumpu pada sandaran sofa. Memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang ditampilkan gurat ayu didepannya.

"Oh!" Hinata menepuk telapak tangannya dengan kepalan tangannya, tanda ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu. Killua yang masih tak ada niat untuk berganti pose, memilih untuk duduk menunggu.

"Jangan keluar tanpa ijinku sampai orang tuamu pulang," Hinata lalu berbisik kecil pada dirinya sendiri, "Benar juga, kapan orang tuanya pulang, ya?"

Killua memutar matanya guna menahan senyumnya yang hampir saja terkembang. Jelas ia mendengar gumaman tadi.

"Juga, aku harus tahu kemana kau pergi. Kasih tahu aku dimana kau kalau bermain lain kali," Lalu Hinata mengangkat ponsel Killua yang masih dipegangnya. "Itulah gunanya ponsel,"

"Aku tidak punya nomor ponselmu,"

"Aku sudah memasukannya. Namanya Hinata-nee," kata Hinata. Sepertinya ia mulai terbiasa dengan pribadinya yang sedikit kelebihan percaya diri.

Killua mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka sambil menerima ponsel yang diberikan Hinata. Apaan tuh?

"Juga, seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sopan,"

"Hinata," Killua dengan sikap pongahnya langsung mempraktekkannya tanpa merasa salah sedikitpun.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memanggilku nee-san…," Hinata terdiam sejenak. Bayangannya ketika kecil berlarian diotaknya. Sungguh disayangkan. Hinata sedikit tidak rela dengan hal ini! "Kau boleh memanggilku Hinata- **san** ,"

"Hinata," Dan sikap membangkangnya Killua, Hinata bertanya-tanya dari mana Killua mempelajarinya. "Aku tidak mau yang lain. Aku **inginnya** Hinata," Lalu sorot mata itu berubah jadi serius. Hinata sedikit ragu bagaimana ia harus menghadapinya. Maksud Killua itu **ingin** memanggilnya Hinata, kan? Bukan ada maksud lain yang terselip.., mungkin. Tanpa sadar, Hinata jadi sedikit salah tingkah. Dan ia tidak percaya saat ia mengutarakan alasan pura-pura kekamar mandi hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Killua hanya anak berusia 14 tahun.

Dan Hinata tidak percaya bocah itu bisa membuatnya sedikit deg-degan. Oke, Cuma sedikit, kok. Sepertinya Hinata hanya belum terbiasa dengan sikap Killua yang jauh dari bayangannya.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Killua untuk kami," Dandanannya yang unik belum bisa membuat Hinata terbiasa. Pakaiannya terbalut perban dan Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Toh, ibunya Killua seorang designer dan mungkin itu salah satu mode fashion yang Hinata tidak tahu. Jadi Hinata berusaha mengabaikannya meski kerap curi pandang sekali-kali.

"Tidak apa-apa," Hinata mengembangkan senyumnya. "Killua anak yang baik. Dia membantuku bersih-bersih," Dan Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi saat Killua mengalihkan wajahnya. Teringat bagaimana Hinata mengalahkan Killua saat bermain tebak-tebakkan beberapa saat sebelum ibunya Killua datang.

"Benarkah? Wah.. itu hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan Killua. Biasanya dia akan menghabiskan waktu dihalaman belakang untuk—,"

"Bu, ayo pulang," Kerutan di kening Killua yang berdiri disisi ibunya tampak sangat jelas.

Untuk?

Hinata bertanya-tanya. Jujur saja, dia penasaran bagaimana Killua menghabiskan waktunya. Terlebih Killua baru pindah, jadi mungkin ia agak sulit beradaptasi. Begitulah pikir Hinata.

"Mungkin kami akan merepotkanmu lagi,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Akan menyenangkan kalau Killua sekali-kali menginap,"

"Wah itu menyenangkan! Tapi pasti akan repot sekali..,"

"Sama sekali tidak!" Hinata menggeleng sambil mengisyaratkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "Aku tinggal sendiri jadi tidak masalah,"

Ibu Killua tersenyum.

Kedua perempuan itu mengobrol beberapa saat, lalu tertawa. Killua yakin obrolan itu takkan selesai kalau dirinya tidak mendesak sang ibu untuk segera meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga saat itu juga.

Hinata menutup pintu setelah tamunya keluar gerbang. Ia melirik jam. Pukul 11 malam. Hinata menghela napas. Ia besok harus masuk sekolah. Ia juga belum mengerjakan PRnya. Mungkin kehadiran Killua sedikit menyita perhatian Hinata. Karena tak biasanya Hinata tidur selarut ini. Dan ia juga belum menghubungi kakak sepupunya-Neji yang kini tinggal di California.

Mungkin kakaknya tidak akan keberatan kalau Hinata melewatkan satu malam saja untuk tidak menghubunginya. Ya, lagipula waktu disini dan disana agak berbeda. Jadi pasti Neji memakluminya. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan saat menguap panjang.

Ia sudah tidak kuat. Mungkin nanti ia akan minta Ino memberikan salinan tugasnya. Ahh, sudahlah. Hinata ingin tidur sekarang dan tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ne, Hinata, kau sudah dengar?" Ino yang baru datang, duduk, lantas menggeser kursinya agar berdekatan dengan bangku Hinata, yang kini asik menyalin.

Hinata mengalihkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali berkutat pada bukunya. Ia sedang memilah jawaban yang sepertinya tidak perlu disalinnya. Otak encernya memudahkannya untuk mengerjakan lebih fleksibel. Meski kenyataannya Hinata menyalin tugas orang lain.

"Aku baru mengantar surat ijin sakit adik sepupuku ke SMP,"

Dan Hinata tahu pasti SMP mana yang dimaksud.

Hinata hanya bergumam tanda ia mendengarkan.

"Ada anak baru disekolahnya," Lalu Ino mendengus. "Oke,, mungkin dia masih kecil. Tapi dia keren dan manis. Aku harus berdesakan biar dapat fotonya," Dengan semangat Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Lihat! Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh dan langsung membulat ketika melihat siapa gambar di layar hp Ino.

"Manis kan?" Ino menggulum senyum. "Dia cukup keren. Aku membayangkan bagaimana ia kalau sudah dewasa. Pasti seksi," Lalu bunga-bunga fangirling berterbangan disekitar Ino. "Tapi bagaimana pun aku tidak minat pada bocah, sih.," Ino kembali memasukan ponselnya, yang tanpa sadar kalimat tadi membuat Hinata menghela napas lega. Tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Aku mengenalnya," Hinata menutup bukunya setelah selesai menyalin. Lalu perhatiannya dialihkan pada sahabatnya.

"Kau kenal?" pekik Ino.

"Uhm," hinata mengangguk. "Dia tetanggaku yang sudah lama pindah dan kembali lagi," tapi Hinata tidak tahu kalau Killua sekolah di sekolah yang berinduk sama dengannya. Kalau tahu mungkin Hinata akan berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya berangkat bersama.

SMA dan SMP Konoha punya gedung yang berbeda. Tapi masih satu kawasan. Letaknya bersebelahan. Keduanya disatukan hanya ketika apel pagi karena lapangannya sengaja dilebarkan untuk bersama.

"Wah.. kau beruntung! Lain kali kenalkan aku dengannya, ya!" Ino bertepuk tangan senang sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum masam.

Jangankan kenalan..,

Bertemu saja sepertinya sulit.

15 menit kemudian bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi, bersamaan dengan seorang guru muda yang memasuki kelas. Terhitung satu bulan sejak guru laki-laki itu menggantikan posisi guru sebelumnya yang sedang cuti hamil.

"Sshh… kau tahu Hinata, Sasuke-sensei tidak pernah tampil biasa," desis Ino sambil berbisik. Matanya mengarah tajam pada guru bahasa Inggris mereka—Sasuke Uchiha yang kini memulai pelajarannya.

Hinata tidak menanggapi Ino dengan serius. Ia hanya bergumam sementara fokusnya terbagi—mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan gurunya. Bagi Hinata yang penting adalah Sasuke-sensei mengajarinya, dan Hinata mendapat ilmu darinya. Selesai.

Memang sih, Sasuke-sensei paling berkilau diantara guru-guru yang lain. Tapi kadang pandangan Hinata tentang gurunya sedikit berbeda dengan Ino yang cukup dewasa pengamatannya.

" _Mr. Anthony meet Arcellina right front the Coffe shop,_ " Guru bersurai biru gelap itu terdiam sejenak. "Hinata," Panggilnya, membuat Hinata tersentak berdiri.

"Ha-ha'i sensei! A..ano.. Yes, sir!," Antara gugup dan kaget karena namanya tiba-tiba disebut.

" _Be 'Arcellina' for this conversation,"_ Ujar Sasuke.

" _Yes, sir!_ " Hinata mengangkat bukunya. Lalu diam. Kelas bahasa Inggris Sasuke memang kerap kali meminta anak didiknya untuk saling bercakap. Hinata masih diam, begitu juga kelas yang seperti biasa menunggu satu orang lagi untuk diminta jadi pasangan.

" _Are you waiting for something?_ "

Mendapat teguran halus dari gurunya, Hinata langsung mengerti bahwa ia akan bercakap sendirian.

" _I don't know you came,"_ Hinata baru akan membaca bagian Mr. Anthony sampai Sasuke menghentikannya.

" _Im here because you,"_

Eh?

Hinata berusaha menganggap ini hal biasa. Meski dari sudut matanya Hinata bisa melihat beberapa anak kasak-kusuk. Bukan hanya karena Sasuke yang ikut membaca percakapan. Tapi isi dari percakapannya.

Dengan gugup Hinata kembali membaca.

" _I don't know who you are,"_ Kata Hinata dengan nada sedemikian rupa, menjadi tokoh Arcellina dalam cerita.

" _You know me so well. By the way, im coming for something. I need it, really. And you hold what is mine,"_

Selanjutnya Hinata merasa tatapan Sasuke terus mengarah padanya, membuatnya semakin gugup.

" _And.. what is it, exactly?"_

Hinata terdiam, begitu juga Sasuke. Entah sengaja atau tidak. Yang pasti kalimat berikutnya membuat para anak perempuan memekik.

" _My heart,"_ Nadanya rendah penuh penekanan.

Dan Hinata merasa bingung saat Sasuke tak melepaskan sorot onyxnya. Mengunci iris amethyst Hinata. Setidaknya hingga Sasuke kembali mempersilahkan Hinata duduk.

Mengabaikan sorak kecil Ino disampingnya, Hinata hanya menunduk hingga pelajaran bahasa Inggris hari itu selesai.

.

.

Hinata melangkah dan berhenti didepan palang rel kereta api yang sebentar lagi lewat. Ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting, hingga sebuah suara yang tidak terlalu asing menyapanya.

"Sensei?" Lalu ia buru-buru membungkuk sopan. Sasuke membalas dengan mengangguk kecil. Lalu keduannya diam menatap rel, hingga kereta lewat dan suasana yang berisik kembali tenang.

Hinata kembali berjalan dan tidak tahu apakah arahnya searah saat melihat gurunya ikut berjalan bersisian dengannya.

"Ano.. aku baru tahu sensei lewat jalan ini," Hinata menunduk saat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya. "A..atau mungkin baru pertama kali aku melihat sensei lewat sini," gumam Hinata pelan. Tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari lelaki disebelahnya, Hinata sedikit menyesal karena memulai percakapan. Sepertinya ia baru saja menyinggung sesuatu yang salah. Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya.

"Aku sengaja lewat sini,"

"Oh? Untuk menemui seseorang?" Hinata sama sekali tidak sadar kalau nada bicaranya yang sedikit riang memancing senyum kecil dari Sasuke.

"Tidak. Mungkin hanya untuk berbicara dengan seseorang," Jawab Sasuke, membuat Hinata bingung.

Itu artinya menemui seseorang juga, kan?

"Oh, iya. Apa sensei—,"

"Sasuke,"

"E-eh?" Hinata terdiam, begitu juga Sasuke. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kalau memanggilnya dengan 'Sasuke-sensei', Hinata bisa menerima karena mungkin 'Uchiha-sensei' membuat identitasnya bertukar Itachi-sensei yang juga mengajar di SMA Konoha. Hanya beda kelas saja.

Tapi kalau seperti ini..

"A..apa Uchiha-san akan mengajar terus?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar panggilan yang Hinata sebut. Mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata tetap merasa itu tidak sopan. Dan.. ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena status mereka hanya sebatas murid dan guru. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Tidak lama," Jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mendekati gadis yang kusukai kalau aku terus disana,"

Dan Hinata tak sempat menolak saat tangan gurunya bergerak mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Kita berpisah disini,"

Hinata masih terpaku ditempatnya dan baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya saat Sasuke sudah berjalan, berbelok di pertigaan yang tidak searah jalannya menuju rumah Hinata.

Hinata bingung apakah dia harus penasaran atau menganggapnya sekedar rasa sayang guru pada muridnya.

Karena Hinata naif, ia memilih opsi kedua. Berusaha menjauhkan pikiran apapun yang setidaknya menurutnya kurang benar. Setidaknya bagi Hinata.

Memegangi dada kirinya, Hinata mengerutkan kening. Ini bukan suka atau sayang. Hanya gambaran dari perasaan kaget yang sempat dirasakannya. Meski begitu, Hinata tidak suka karena ini sedikit menganggunya.

Ia masih berdiri disitu, tanpa menyadari sepasang orbs hitam yang sejak tadi mengawasi hinata, berkilat tidak terima.

.

.

Tbc

 **Holla.. :D belum selesai fanfic yang lain udah bikin baru aja :D**

 **Jujur ini cerita yang paling lama dan mungkin paling banyak WritersBlocknya, padahal masih chapter 1 :v**

 **Dan ini adalah yang terpanjang yang pernah Dafril buat sampai sekarang. (karena emang jarang bikin) :v**

 **Dan Dafril tidak pintar membuat judul. Sayonara~ :v :v**

 **Selanjutnya di chapter 2!**

 **Acara menginap dirumah Hinata!/"Ayolah, Hinata. Hanya permainan kecil, kok,"/**

" **A.. Aku harus pergi. Terimakasih,"/"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu?"/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih sudah baca! :D**

 **Regrats,**

 **Dafrilioun.**


	2. Chapter 2

Xover Naruto-HunterxHunter Fanfiction!

Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Yoshihiro Togashi

Naughty Little Boy ©Dafrilioun

Hinata 17 y.o ; Kilua 14 y.o; Sasuke 21 y.o

OOT-OOC-ETC- **DLDR** kawan :D

Happy reading!

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

"Maaf Nii-san," Hinata bergumam pelan ditelepon.

"Minggu depan Hanabi pindah. Iya. Lalu minggu berikutnya aku akan mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibu bersama,"

"Kapan Nii-san pulang? Aku harap kita bisa ke pemakaman bersama-sama. Ma.. maksudku bukan mati bersama!"

"Uhm! Benarkah? Apa perempuan California cantik-cantik? Lebih dari aku? Moo! Nii-san selalu saja menggodaku,"

Hinata duduk disisi ranjangnya sambil sesekali melirik jam. Kadang ia tertawa, kadang pura-pura cemberut. Kepulangan kakak sepupunya, menjadi salah satu alasannya. Selama setahun setengah ini, Hinata tinggal sendiri dirumah peninggalan orang tuanya. Hanabi memilih sekolah asrama di Osaka. Karena tidak ada kerabat lain, Neji yang sudah sejak dulu dirawat Hiashi kini mengemban tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga. Kepindahannya ke California pun karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Iya. Aku sedang menuggu Ino. Kami sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Iya. Ino mau menginap karena besok hari minggu,"

Tak lama, bel rumah Hinata berbunyi beberapa kali dibarengi sahutan ringan.

"Nii-san, Ino sudah datang. Uhm. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Aku juga sayang nii-san,"

Setelah memutus sambungan, Hinata buru-buru turun kebawah menyambut sahabatnya.

.

"Ino-chan! Selamat datang!"

"Hinataaa~~~ Aitakatta," Gadis pirang didepan pintu menghambur masuk memeluk Hinata. Yang dipeluk hanya tertawa kecil. Mereka baru ketemu disekolah 'kan?

"Ayo masuk. Kau datang sangat terlambat. Ini sudah mau malam, tahu,"

"Gomen.. Hehe. Aku harus menyiapkan banyak hal untuk malam ini," Ino tersenyum polos. Disaat Hinata memasang tampang bingung, senyum sang gadis blonde berubah jadi seringaian jahil.

Hinata tahu pasti apa yang ada dibalik seringai itu.

 **xox**

"Ino-chan… Aku tidak ikut," Tolak Hinata datar secara terang-terangan. Tapi tak membuat Ino menyerah. Keduanya sedang duduk ditengah kamar Hinata bercahayakan lilin sebagai satu-satunya penerangan. Ini ide brilian Ino yang lain. Meski Hinata yakin ini bukan sesuatu yang positive.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Hanya permainan kecil, kok," Ino mengulas senyum sambil mengeluarkan empat stik kayu dari tasnya.

"Game kecil? Kau membuatnya tampak seperti kita mau melakukan praktek sesat," gumam Hinata pelan. Diliriknya jam digital diatas nakas. 01.00 dini hari. Wah.

"Ap-Apaan tuh?!" Sungut Ino tidak terima.

"Habisnya kau mematikan lampu dirumah. Ini seperti uji nyali," Hinata menarik bantal mendekat dan mendekapnya.

"Memang, Hinata. Ini memang Uji nyali. Sekali-kali.., kita harus menjadi sedikit liar. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," Hinata tidak suka basa-basi dalam hal seperti ini.

"Kalau kau tidak ikut, acara menginap kali ini hanya akan berakhir sia-sia," Sahabatnya memasang wajah keruh. Terlihat dari samar bayangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Hinata menghela napas tanda menyerah, memancing senyum lebar Ino.

Kapan Ino akan tenang diacara menginap mereka?

Kalau diingat-ingat.. Sepertinya tidak pernah. Sahabatnya itu sudah pasti selalu merencakan hal-hal absurd kalau menginap seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kita mulai. Game kali ini bertemakan 'Thief of neighbours'," Ino tersenyum percaya diri. Matanya membara seolah sudah melihat bagaimana game ini berakhir. Hinata seperti biasa hanya diam mendengarkan, walau jadi korban juga pada akhirnya. Tentu saja, karena Ino selalu menang.

"Judulnya panjang. Tidak bisa disingkat?" Tanya Hinata. Matanya tak lepas dari stik yang saat ini dikocok acak didalam gelas panjang.

"Tidak boleh. Aku yang membuatnya. Itu melanggar hak cipta,"

Sekali lagi Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Masing-masing dari kita mengambil satu stik. Tiap stik sudah berisi nama benda yang harus kita ambil,"

Meski Hinata masih bingung dengan penjelasannya, ia mengikuti Ino saja yang sudah lebih dulu mengambil sebuah stik.

Dan lagi, barang apa yang harus diambilnya? Maksudnya.., kalau masih dirumah ini, sama dengan bohong. Hinata sudah hapal seluk beluk rumahnya.

"Nah, Hinata, benda apa yang kau dapat? Aku dapat 'asessoris kakak'," Senyum Ino terpatri lagi.

"Ng.. Aku dapat.. 'kaus adik'. Maksudnya….?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, tak paham. Kakak? Adik?

Dari judulnya saja sudah mencurigakan. Tapi jujur, Hinata tidak bisa menerka apa yang sebenarnya Ino rencanakan.

"Sou yo!" Ino menaikkan kacamata imaginernya. "Hinata, kita akan mencuri barang yang tertulis di stik itu,"

"Ah... begitu…," Lalu tampang innocent itu berubah panik. "APAAA?!"

Mencuri...?

Milik siapa?

"Jangan bercanda!"

 **xox**

Hinata merutuk dalam hati. Kalau sejak awal Hinata tahu, Demi dewa santet Jashin Hinata tidak akan ikut game ini! Sepanjang ia berteman dengan Ino, ini adalah permainan Ino yang paling gila.

Benar-benar uji nyali. Lihat saja! Sekarang ia sudah mengendap-endap dihalaman rumah **orang** seperti maling, terpisah dengan sahabatnya. Kalau sampai ketua RT tahu, dua gadis ini akan berakhir mengenaskan. Itu sungguh memalukan. Hinata tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

Dan lagi.., mereka memang **maling** karena mereka akan.. Mencuri!

"Ino kau sudah gila," Hinata berbisik pelan melalui saluran radio walkie-talkienya yang tersambung dengan Ino yang ada dihalaman belakang. Sesuai kesepakatan. Yang kalah Jan Ken Pon harus start dari halaman depan.

Hinata sudah menyerah sejak awal.

"Bukankah ini menegangkan, Hinata? Benar-benar uji nyali, desu ne?"

Hinata yakin seratus persen sahabatnya itu sedang menahan senyum nistanya.

Dua gadis SMA itu sedang berada di pekarangan rumah sebelah Hinata. Namanya juga 'Thief of Neighbours', jadi mereka mesti mencuri barang milik tetangga mereka.

Dari info yang didapat, tetangga Hinata yang satu tidak punya anak. Karena barang yang mesti diambil adalah 'barang Kakak dan Adik', maka keduanya harus mengambil barang di satu rumah yang memiliki anak lebih dari satu.

Iya, sebelahnya, siapa lagi. Dan parahnya, ini Rumahnya Killua. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai Killua tahu, atau keluarganya tahu Hinata mencuri. Yang pasti ia akan menyiapkan karung sebesar mungkin untuk membungkus dirinya.

Hinata meneguk ludah tak berarti. Rasa gugupnya makin menjadi. Dan apa yang ada ditangannya sekarang? Pistol air. Bagus sekali. Hinata tak habis pikir darimana Ino dapat ide semacam ini. Lagipula apa gunanya pistol air?

" _Ini untuk kita saling menghambat, tentu saja._ _Itu juga kalau kita berpapasan,"_

Bahkan Ino menjadikan rumah orang sebagai medan tempur illegal mereka.

Hinata tahu teman masa kecilnya—Killua itu punya tiga saudara lain, kalau tidak salah. Killua anak ketiga. Artinya masih ada si bungsu. Sayangnya adik Killua itu Hinata belum lihat tanda kepulangannya. Jadi kemungkinan beberapa anggota keluarganya masih menetap di Rusia.

Jadi yang harus Hinata lakukan adalah mengambil kaus Adik—Kaus Killua.

Untuk Ino.. Hinata sudah memberitahunya kalau kakaknya Killua yang bermnama Illumi tinggal ditempat yang sama. Menyesal juga sih karena sudah memberitahunya.

Karena Hinata dan Ino harus bersaing untuk berlomba mendapatkan barang paling cepat.

Dalam benaknya teringat percakapan dirinya dan Ino sebelum ini.

" _Ino, aku tidak mau melakukan ini. Jelas ini tindakan kriminal. Bukan cuma memasuki rumah orang, kita juga mencuri,"_

" _Itu kalau ketahuan. Kalau tidak ya aman saja._ _Selain itu…. Anggap saja ini hadiah untukku,"_

" _Hah? Hadiah apa maksudmu?" kerut halus tergambar samar didahi Hinata._

" _Had_ _iah untukku karena kau sudah berani lupa dengan ulang tahunku," jawab Ino santai, membuat Hinata serasa dipukul palu imajiner. Jujur saja itu menohoknya. Karena Hinata sungguh merasa bersalah._

" _Nah, kau tidak bisa menolak, Hinata..,"_

Banyangan Ino kecil yang tertawa mengelilingi kepalanya. Hinata menggeleng keras membuat helai indigonya bergerak seirama gelengan kepalanya. Mengenyahkan setan dalam bentuk 'Ino' yang menghantuinya.

Ada niatan dalam hatinya untuk mundur. Tapi itu tandanya ia mengkhianati Ino. Lainnya, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Ino sendirian..

Walkie-talkie di sakunya bergetar pelan. Hinata menariknya, selanjutnya terdengar instruksi Ino.

"Dengar, Hinata. Batas waktunya 1 jam. Siapa yang paling cepat, dia yang menang, » Terdengar hela napas Ino. "Kalau melebihi, seperti yang kita diskusikan… akan dapat hukuman," Nada suaranya sedikit dimainkan.

Hukumam menyeramkan. Jelas. Tapi Ino sudah pasti menikmatinya. Apalagi kalau Hinata yang mendapatkannya.

"Uhh.. Aku tahu," gerutu Hinata. Sebal juga terus diocehi seperti ini.

"Kau sudah menyetel jammu?"

"Sudah,"

"Oke. Aku akan hitung mundur dari sekarang," Jeda. Hinata menerka, sepertinya Ino sedang memperhatikan jam tangannya sendiri. "Oke. 10… 9… 8… 7…..—,"

"1, Mulai!"

"AP—?! Hitungan macam apa itu?!" Sungut Hinata ditempatnya. Tapi Ino sepertinya sudah mulai duluan. Dasar licik!

Hinata merutuk dalam hati.

Satu menit berlalu—Hinata belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Dirinya masih kesal karena merasa tertipu. Tapi segera rasa kesal itu berganti ketika ide cemerlang tercetus dalam pikirannya. Hinata tersenyum dalam hati. Dari awal permainan ini sahabatnya sudah tidak sportif. Artinya, Hinata bisa berlaku curang juga. Lihat saja, Ino!

Gadis indigo itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dengan cekatan ia mengetik sebuah nama, meneleponnya. Tak perlu waktu lama, karena ternyata orang yang diteleponnya belum tidur.

Padahal ini sudah dini hari. Bocah SMP mana yang masih terjaga seperti ini? Tentu saja orang yang diteleponnya.

Hinata tersenyum lagi. Kali ini lebih puas. Ah.. jadi ini rasanya senyum yang suka Ino pamerkan kalau ia sedang gila. Rasanya menyenangkan dan mendebarkan. Hinata jadi berbalik semangat.

"Hinata? Ada apa selarut ini meneleponku? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Hinata sedikit bingung harus berkata apa.

 _Aku mau mencuri bajumu terus kabur._ _Bantu aku, ya._

"Ng.. bukan. Ma… Maaf mengganggu. Ano…. Sebenarnya.. Ng,.. Kau jangan marah, ya, Killua..,"

 **xox**

Hinata duduk bersimpuh disebuah kamar dengan kepala tertunduk. Dirinya merasa jadi terdakwa yang sudah melakukan tindak kriminal paling memalukan sedunia. Padahal ia sedang dalam misi. Mencuri, iya. Tapi Hinata bahkan belum melaksanakan aksinya.

Lihatlah, ia sudah dituduh yang tidak-tidak.

Begitulah pikir Hinata. Padahal kenyataannya pemuda didepannya hanya menatapnya. Tidak ada interogasi atau ucapan lain yang memojokkan. Mungkin, belum.

"Jadi…," Pemilik kamar yang duduk dikursi belajarnya memandang angkuh kebawah. Posisinya sebagai tuan rumah membuatnya tampak seperti tapan yang berkuasa. Hinata sebagai tamu tak diundang coret yang dibantunya masuk coret secara sembunyi-sembunyi itu dipandangnya sebagai tawanan.

"Kau sedang dalam misi mencuri pakaianku?" Killua memandang bosan sambil sesekali melayangkan—lalu menghempas ponsel ditangannya.

"Cu.. Cuma satu kaus kok," Koreksi Hinata.

"Memangnya aku akan terima alasan semacam itu?" Alis Killua bertemu, membuat Hinata kembali menunduk takut.

"Ka... Kalau begitu, aku akan meminjamnya! Akan kukembalikan besok! Ba… Bagaimana?" Hinata mengepalkan tangan diatas kedua pahanya.

"Hm… Datte… Kenapa aku harus membantumu? Dimana-mana pencuri harus ditangkap 'kan?"

Oh, itu dia Killua yang memojokkan.

Hinata menyesali kenapa ia selalu terbayang-bayang Killua yang manis dan baik hati sampai-sampai ia tergerak meminta bantuan Killua.

Targetnya sendiri.

"E.. etto…," _Karena kita teman sejak kecil?_

Disaat yang sama, walkie-talkienya bergetar. Sudah tentu dari siapa. Hinata menghela napas dan melirik sebentar kearah Killua. Killua memberi kode—mempersilahkan Hinata menerimanya.

"Ino? Ada apa?" Suara keruh Hinata tampaknya tidak membuat Ino diseberang merasa bersalah.

"Ahh… tidak. Aku hanya mau melapor kalau aku sudah mendapatkan barangnya. He. He. He..,"

"U..Uso!"

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku merekam jejakku dari pintu masuk sesuai kesepakatan kita. Itu untuk bukti. Sekarang aku akan menyelinap keluar. Nah, Hinata… Bagaimana denganmu?" Ino dengan sengaja menggoda Hinata meski dengan berbisik. Sempat-sempatnya…

"A.. Aku sudah dapat. Sekarang aku diperjalanan keluar," dusta Hinata.

"Majida?! Kalau begitu aku harus cepat-cepat," Lalu terdengar suara engsel yang bergoyang. "Shibatta! Aku akan ketahuan. Jaa ne Hinata. Good Luck,"

Lalu sambungan terputus setelah suara kecup Ino terdengar dari seberang.

Hinata kembali menyimpan benda penghubung itu lamat-lamat disaku celananya. Killua sudah pasti mendengar percakapannya. Sekarang, tinggal bagaimana Hinata akan membujuk Killua.

Bocah dingin yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Killua… A.. Aku pinjam, ya?" Surai indigo itu masih tertunduk.

"Kalian sudah SMA tapi kelakuan kalian seperti anak SD," Sedikit kesal karena rumahnya dipakai sebagai kompetisi.

Kalimat itu sukses menohok hati Hinata.

Sekarang Killua bertransformasi jadi remaja yang sok tua. Hinata ngedumel dalam hati.

"Killua-kun…," Suara Hinata mengalihkan atensi Killua sepenuhnya. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna silver itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pi… Pinjam bajumu," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. "O.. Onegai…," Amethys Hinata terlihat lebih lebar dan wajahnya yang menengadah tampak memberi kesan sempurna sebagai gadis 'moe'. Ditambah rona dipipinya, Killua mengepalkan sebelah tangannya.

Keduanya saling berpandangan cukup lama. Hinata dengan harapan Killua mengabulkannya. Killua yang dilema karena permohonan Hinata.

"Tidak mau?" Nada bertanya Hinata terdengar seperti nada manja yang merajuk bagi Killua. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya, Reflek karena tidak sanggup menatap lebih lama. Ia hanya ABG. Dan ia baru merasakan hormon aneh menggelitik perutnya.

Mengganggu, tapi sejujurnya… Menyenangkan.

"Ii. Aku akan membantumu," Killua berkata pelan memancing senyum lebar Hinata. Matanya menerawang keluar jendela, menetralisir detak jantungnya yang menyahut bertalu-talu.

Lambat laun semburat merah dipipi Killua menghilang seiring dengan debarannya yang kembali normal. Untungnya Hinata tidak memperhatikan karena terlalu senang.

"Ka… Kalau begitu, aku perlu merekam!" Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Sesukamu saja. Bajunya ambil sendiri dilemari," Killua juga tidak niat membantu lebih dari ini. Bukan urusannya.

"Ha'i!"

Hinata memposisikan ponselnya didepan dadanya. Sebelumnya ia sudah merekam perjalanannya saat menuju kemari. Meski dibantu Killua, tapi tentu saja ia tidak memperlihatkan Killua bersamanya.

"Kau lihat, Ino? Aku sudah ada dikamar Killua. Memangnya kau saja? Wleee!" Lidah dikeluarkan. Hinata merekam dirinya sendiri yang sekarang berperan sebagai pembawa acara. Killua yang mengawasi dari sudut mati kamera hanya mendengus geli.

Sesekali kamera ponsel Hinata diarahkan ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Sekarang aku akan mengambil bajunya. Lemarinya ada dibelakangku. Kita harus hati-hati karena pemilik kamarnya sedang kekamar mandi. Dan itu tidak lama!" Hinata berucap sungguh-sungguh. Ekpresinya didepan kamera benar-benar menggemaskan. Jarang-jarang Killua bisa menyaksikan Hinata yang ekspresif seperti ini. Diam-diam ia mengambil beberapa angel lewat ponselnya.

Hinata berbalik, lalu membuka lemari Killua.

"WOW! Bajunya banyak dan bagus-bagus!" Hinata pura-pura memekik kaget di depan kamera. Sangat bukan dirinya memang. Tapi saat ini otaknya sedang memikirkan Ino seorang. Benar. Kekalahan sahabatnya. Jangan salahkan ia yang jadi sangat moody dengan game kali ini.

"E… to.. yang mana, ya…," Hinata menilik isi lemari Killua yang rapi. Dalam hati ia sendiri heran bagaimana Hinata bisa dengan PDnya mengobrak abrik lemari orang. Terlebih yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya. Baju Killua tampak lebih mahal dari yang biasa dipakainya. Jas-jas menggantung rapi, dan dari aromanya, Hinata bisa mencium harga yang fantastis.

"Kitta!" Hinata menarik sebuah kaus lengan panjang berwarna abu muda. "Lihat, Ino! Aku mendapatkannya. Sekarang kau harusnya takut padaku!" Hinata mendengus pongah sementara Killua yang menyaksikannya hanya memutar rotasi bola mata.

"Sekarang…," Hinata menyandarkan ponselnya didepan baju yang dilipat rapih. Lalu diposisikan sedemikian rupa.

" _Kau harus memakai barang yang berhasil kau dapat. Dibawa pulang, ingat! .KAI"_

Tanpa membuka piyamanya, Hinata memakai kaus Killua sehingga ia tampak lebih berisi. Hinata tercenung sesaat saat menyadari kaus Killua sedikit lebih longgar dibadannya. Ponsel kembali digenggamnya, diarahkan dari atas kebawah untuk membuktikan bahwa ia berhasil.

Buru-buru Hinata mengangkat wajahnya kekamera. "Sekarang aku akan kembali! Kau tunggu saja!" Hinata menunjuk kearah kamera seolah dalam video itu memang ada Ino yang menyaksikannya. Lalu, rekaman dimatikan.

Napas panjang dikeluarkan. Hinata menatap jam tangannya. Masih 20 menit waktu yang tersisa. Ini lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Barangkali Hinata berhasil kali ini. Mungkin. Sebagian dirinya merasa yakin, sebagian lainnya ragu Ino akan kalah.

Tersadar, Hinata berbalik menghadap Killua, yang ternyata pemuda itu sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Ki-Killua-kun..," Hinata bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Killua ada disana. "A… Ano.. terima kasih,"

"Kenapa kau memakainya? Apa itu bagian dari syarat game-nya?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Hm.. Ini kaus favoritku. Jangan merusaknya, loh,"

"Ti-tidak akan! Aku akan segera mengembalikannya!"

"Memang sudah seharusnya,"

Keduanya terdiam beberapa detik. Tak ada yang bicara dan Hinata sedikit-banyak risih dengan situasi ini. Kenapa Killua tak memberinya jalan?

Jarak mereka hanya dua jengkal, dan Hinata semakin yakin bahwa Killua sengaja menghalanginya saat gadis itu bergeser kesamping beberapa senti.

"A.. Aku harus pergi. Terimakasih,"

Suara lemari yang ditutup menghentikan gerak Hinata. Killua mengukungnya diantara badannya dan lemari. Sekarang Hinata tersadar..., sejak kapan ia harus menengadah untuk menatap Killua?

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu?" Killua menatap lurus gadis dalam kungkungannya. Nadanya acuh tak acuh dan sorotnya polos seperti anak kecil. Atau wajahnya memang babyface sejak lahir. Ahh… kalau itu Hinata sudah tahu.

"E-Eh?"

"Masuk ke rumah orang, mengambil baju orang, sekarang memakainya, lalu sembarangan merekam isi kamar seseorang juga," Killua mendekatkan wajahnya, "Bukankah itu sangat tidak sopan, Hinata **Nee-chan**?" Killua menekan suffix yang dipakainya. Tidak ada yang berarti dari perubahan raut wajah Killua. Dia hanya sekadar mengingatkan kalau yang dilakukan Hinata tidak sesuai dengan umurnya. Sekarang siapa yang anak kecil?

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata melebarkan jarak wajahnya. Hinata merasa wajahnya mulai terasa panas. Terutama karena panggilan 'Nee-chan' itu. Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Yang lebih penting.. Kau 'kan sudah menyetujuinya!" Seru Hinata tidak terima dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Killua memundurkan kepalanya. Sadar tindakannya akan membuat orang seisi rumah bangun.

"Hm…," _Benar juga._ "Aku mengijinkanmu mengambil bajuku ," elak Killua. Padahal jelas-jelas ia bilang 'membantu'. Artinya ya semuanya. "Tidak lebih,"

"Karena kau sudah sedikit menyimpang… kira-kira apa yang harus kulakukan padamu.., ya?"

Wajah Killua sedikit demi sedikit mendekat. Membuat Hinata semakin terpojok. Sadar keadaan tidak menguntungkannya, ditambah jantungnya yang berpacu karena kontak yang tidak biasa, Hinata mendorong Killua hingga pemuda itu jatuh terduduk.

Dan itu murni karena refleks.

"Ja… Jangan melakukan hal seperti tadi padaku!" Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas. Antara malu dan kesal. Tapi ia tidak benar-benar marah.

Killua yang awalnya hanya sekadar menggoda, menatap gadis yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya masih dengan raut wajah yang sama. Meski dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit tercubit.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau tidak pernah melakukannya?" Killua memasang senyum remeh. Entah kenapa dirinya kesal karena dicampakkan seperti ini. Membuatnya dengan sengaja memancing Hinata, membuatnya jengkel.

"So-sore wa…," Mendapat ejekan tersirat dari kalimat Killua, dengan terpaksa Hinata berbohong. "A-Aku tidak suka dengan anak kecil! Itu saja!"

Killua tidak menanggapi Hinata hingga gadis itu berojigi terimakasih dan lalu pergi begitu saja.

Keheningan menyelimuti kamarnya. Tidak banyak yang kini dipikirkan Killua. Hanya masalah kecil. Tapi entah mengapa 'masalah kecil' itu mengambil alih seluruh pikirannya.

Dan Killua menyadari satu hal, kalau ia sudah ditolak.

Ditolak bahkan sebelum ia memulainya.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **Akhir-akhir ini Dafril kehilangan sensasi :v Rasanya semuanya ini tidak berasa. Feel-nya.. asa ngga dapet gitu taah :v :v awkwkwkwk.**

 **Makaasih yang sudah review :3 :D**

 **Rnr?**

 **Regrats,**

 **Dafrilioun25**


	3. Chapter 3

Xover Naruto-HunterxHunter Fanfiction!

Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Yoshihiro Togashi

Naughty Little Boy ©Dafrilioun25

Hinata 17 y.o; Killua 14 y.o; Sasuke 21 y.o.

OOT-OOC-ETC- **DLDR** kawan :D

 **Happy Reading!.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Killua memandang cermin panjang dikamarnya. Menatap penampilannya dari atas kebawah.

Semalaman ia sudah memikirkan banyak hal sampai lupa tidur. Teringat kejadian kemarin lusa saat gadis yang disukainya datang dengan sendirinya, tepat saat ia sedang memikirkannya—walaupun berdasarkan pertaruhan bodoh.

Perkataan 'anak kecil' terus terngiang ditelinganya. Killua sadar ia memang belum cukup dewasa. Tapi Killua bukan anak kecil! Ia sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan dan seharusnya itu menjadi pertimbangan; karena dia tak akan selamanya kecil.

' _Mungkin karena penampilannya terlalu terlihat seperti anak kecil'._

Pikirannya bersuara. Killua menatap seragamnya lama—tidak peduli dengan waktu yang mengharuskan ia berangkat sejak tadi. Dengan ragu Killua mengancingkan semua kancingnya hingga kerah. Memasukkan ujung seragamnya yang selalu keluar tanpa diminta. Mengenakan dasi hingga serasa mencekik, lalu menyisir rambutnya persis ketua disiplin yang menurutnya idiot itu.

Dan bagus—Killua tampak lebih idiot dari itu. Pemuda berambut perak itu mengacak surainya frustasi lalu membuka seragamnya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

Peduli setan. Hari ini dia tidak akan sekolah.

Dengan kesal Killua meraih ponselnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur.

' _Mungkin ini sebabnya kenapa aku disebut anak kecil_.'

Killua mengerutkan keningnya saat suara itu muncul lagi.

"Apa karena aku bolos jadi seperti anak kecil?" Killua tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Ahh—tidak hanya itu. Banya faktor yang membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil. Terutama dirinya yang seenaknya, nakal, dan tidak peduli. Benar juga. Orang dewasa selalu memikirkan perbuatannya matang-matang. Memikirkan konsekuensi yang terjadi—sebab akibat dari perbuatannya. Killua? Boro-boro.

Menahan diri untuk tidak keluar malam saja ia kesulitan, padahal Killua tahu itu tidak baik.

-Disini Killua tidak sadar perbedaan antara orang dewasa dan orang baik– Author voice.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Killua memandang seragamnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan gamang. Masih belum terlambat untuk kesekolah. Mungkin sempat kalau ia berlari.

"...Orang dewasa, ya...," Lama berpikir. "Haah biar saja. Nanti juga aku mengalaminya," Lantas pemuda itu kembali berbaring dengan tidak peduli.

Ya. Sekarang kan masa remaja. Masanya bersenang-senang. Nanti juga aia akan mengalami fase menuju kedewasaan. Tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu berat.

.

"Siall!" Killua berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Seragamnya tidak dikancingkan, dan tasnya tersampir disebelah pundaknya dengan tidak nyaman. Napasnya terengah—namun diabaikan. Ditengah larinya Killua menatap angka di layar ponsel. Menggeram kesal, Killua membuka membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah skateboard hitam dengan stiker 'KEHED' dipermukaannya.

Masih berlari, Killua melempar skateboardnya lantas melompat dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"HOI!"

"MAAF!," Killua setengah teriak acuh tak acuh.

"Hei! Pelan kenapa?!"

"MAAF!"

"Kono yaroou!"

"SUMIMASEN!"

Kayu beroda itu meluncur melewati gang-gang kecil—hampir menginjak ekor tikus yang menyeberang, lalu melewati jalan aspal dan jembatan.

"Huwaa~!" Skateboard dibawa melompat tinggi dengan Killua membungkuk diatasnya ketika seekor kucing diam dan tak beranjak dari jalanan.

Killua membiarkan angin menyapu seragamnya, membuatnya merasakan sensasi menyegarkan ditengah keringat yang membasahinya. Diujung pengelihatannya, ia sudah bisa melihat gerbang sekolahnya.

Kakinya bergerak untuk mengayuh lebih cepat.

Mission Complete.

"Haah!" Killua menyentak skateboardnya lalu melompat pelan dan menjinjing benda kesayangannya masuk kedalam gerbang. Masih ada 5 menit sebelum bel masuk dan itu membuatnya bernapas lega.

Mengabaikan pekikkan para gadis dan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Melangkah masuk sambil membetulkan seragamnya yang memang tidak bisa rapih, Killua akhirnya menyerah.

Killua tidak sadar kalau sikap acuhnya memberi kesan tersendiri bagi para pengagumnya. Sebagian koridor sudah sepi karena anak-anak sudah masuk kekelasnya masing-masing saat Killua melihat dari jauh. Tapi begitu Killua lewat, orang-orang mulai berkumpul disisi jendela untuk melihatnya. Tapi saat ini Killua benar-benar tidak peduli. Pikirannya melayang. Pada siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata?

Kenapa rasanya begitu sulit dengan kau yang mencintai gadis yang umurnya diatasmu?

Killua masuk kekelasnya, menjawab sekenanya sapaan selamat pagi dari para anak perempuan dan beberapa kawannya yang cukup ramah padanya.

Remaja 14 tahun itu menghempaskan dirinya setelah memasukkan kembali skateboardnya. Omong-omong hari ini dia beruntung karena tidak bertemu Ketua Disiplin. Bisa jadi skateboardnya disita.

"Zoldyck-san!" Panggilan seseorang membuat Killua menoleh kebelakang.

"Nanika?" Tidak sabar, Killua menjawab.

"Kau sudah ikut ekskul belum?" Tanya anak laki-laki yang Killua tahu namanya Konohamaru.

"Hah?"

"Ekskul!"

Killua menatap lelaki dengan kacamata teropong yang menggantung diatas dahinya itu dengan alis yang ditautkan. Berpikir, sambil memperhatikan Scraft biru Konohamaru yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh tanah.

"Belum," jawab Killua kemudian, membuat orang yang mengajaknya bicara tadi nyengir senang.

"Bagus! Ayo ikut band saja!"

"Band—Ha?" Kenapa dia harus ikut?

"Kau sangat populer semenjak datang kemari Zoldyck-san! Kupikir akan bagus kalau kau ikut band kami saja!".

"Uhm... Bukannya tidak mau tapi... Aku hanya bisa main musik sedikit. Selain itu, aku juga kurang minat sama yang begituan. Jadi maaf, ya,"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Yamato-sensei memasuki kelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

"Killua, ayolah~ Masalah itu kau bisa belajar padaku," desak lelaki dibelakangnya yang kali ini memanggil nama depan Killua, setengah berbisik.

Killua menghela napas "Iio. Biarkan aku memikirkannya dulu,"

"YES!"

"Kubilang aku akan memikirkannya, bukan menyetujuinya," Kalau Killua tidak memberi jawaban, pasti ia akan terus diganggu.

"Tak masalah. Kau pasti akan bilang iya,"

Huh, darimana rasa percaya diri itu?

Killua menghela napas panjang lantas membuka buku pelajarannya dengan tidak berminat. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak bergairah. Satu-satunya alasan dia mau mendengarkan sensei didepannya adalah karena ia menekankan ini bagian penting menjadi orang dewasa.

 **Xox**

Killua baru saja keluar dari supermarket dengan sedikit camilan didalam plastik yang dijinjingnya. Ia baru saja hendak melangkah pergi saat suara merdu yang dikenalnya memanggilnya. Killua menoleh kesamping dan mendapati gadis dengan surai indigo yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

Keduanya duduk bersisian dibangku taman. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Kalau Killua, dia memang tidak mau memulainya. Bukan dia yang minta duduk ditaman. Ingat ya, Killua masih sakit hati ditolak.

"Ano, untuk yang tempo hari, gomenne,"Ucapnya pelan. Sepelan angin sepoi yang nakal membelai wajah Hinata. Killua masih diam. Respon satu-satunya dari Killua hanyalah suara snack yang dibuka berisik.

"Killua-kun... tidak marah, 'kan?" Mendapati Killua yang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah—membuat Hinata gelagapan mengoreksi kalimatnya. "M-maksudku soal aku yang mendorongmu. Itu... itu...,"

"OH," Killua berhenti sejenak. "Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf. Aku terlalu iseng waktu itu," Sahut Killua kembali membuang pandangannya kearah ayunan taman.

"U-Uhm..," Hinata diam. Suasana terasa canggung sampai suara dering lagu Justin Bieber yang Killua tahu mengisi keheningan. Hinata buru-buru mengangkat ponselnya, melirik kearah Killua sebentar, lalu berbicara dengan nada yang sengaja dipelankan.

"Kau suka lagu itu?" Tanya Killua sedetik setelah Hinata menutup sambungan. Gadis itu menoleh cepat kearah Killua.

"Eh? Maksudmu lagu tadi—,"

"Love your self," potong Killua.

"Iya aku suka. Menurutku Justin Bieber laki-laki yang punya perspektif bagus. Lagunya benar-benar memukul anak perempuan yang sepertinya desperate ingin memiliki si laki-laki," Gumam Hinata.

'Aku yang desperate' rutuk Killua dalam hati. Dadanya bergemuruh kesal karena Hinata menyukai penyanyi laki-laki yang satu itu.

"Kau suka Justin Bieber?" tanya Killua setengah hati.

Hinata mengangguk semangat, mematahkan hati Killua sekali lagi. "Aku suka permainan gitarnya! Terasa santai dan enak untuk didengar,"

.

Satu-satunya yang bisa Killua lakukan setelah kejadian ditaman adalah membeli gitar, lalu menghubungi teman sekelasnya yang sebelumnya memberi penawaran bagus padanya.

"Aku join band-mu. Ingat, ya. Kau harus serius mengajariku. Aku tidak mau setengah-setengah. Gantinya kau tidak akan menyesal memasukkanku ke bandmu,"

"Killua-chan!" Seru ibunya dari bawah. Killua menutup teleponnya sambil keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah menuruni tangga.

"Killua, ayo!~"

"Iya ini aku turun," Bola mata diputar. Harus sekeras apa ia menginjak undakan tangga biar ibunya dengar?

Setelah duduk dimeja makan, Killua berdo'a sebentar lalu memulai makannya.

"Killua-chan, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya ibunya yang sedang mengalaskan nasi kepiring ayahnya yang masih sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

"Hm? Baik-baik saja. Ada apa memangnya?" Killua meraih sepotong paha ayam.

"Apa kau kesulitan untuk pelajarannya?" Tanya ibunya lagi.

"Hm.. tidak juga," Lalu Killua teringat pelajaran Fisika yang ia dapatkan nilai 5. "Sebenarnya ada, beberapa," gumamnya.

"Ara, bagaimana kalau ikut les privat? Kau mau? Barangkali bisa membantu?"

"Hah? Tidak usah. Aku bisa belajar sendiri," tolak Killua lugas. Kursi meja makan yang terisi hanya 3 dari 9 kursi. Kakak sulungnya—Illumi sedang keluar kota mengurus proyek baru bersama kawan anehnya. Sisanya, masih tinggal di Rusia bersama kakek-neneknya.

"Hm? Begitu? Tapi aku pikir kau ingin...,"

"Sudah sayang. Killua bukan anak kecil lagi," Ayahnya menaruh tablet lalu menatap wanita disampingnya penuh damba. "Kalau sulit ia kan ada kakaknya. Tinggal tanya saja,"

"Kakak?" Lalu satu-satunya wanita dimeja itu bersorak gembira. "Benar juga! Meski tak ada Illumi, kan masih ada Hinata-chan~!"

Killua yang sedang makan langsung tersedak saat mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Killua-chan bisa minta Hinata-chan mengajarimu. Kudengar dari Hiashi-san dia menjadi murid teladan disekolahnya selama 3 tahun berturut-turut. Bagaimana, Killua?"

"Uhuk—Ibu—Uhuk-uhuk!" Yang benar saja! Dimana ia taruh harga dirinya? Diajari gadis yang disukainya? Dan lagi, Kakak katanya? Cih.

Hah! MIMPI! Sampai kapan pun Killua tidak akan pernah sudi melakukannya!

Setelah reda dari rasa sakit dipangkal hidungnya, Killua kembali bersuara. "Ibu bilang Hinata murid teladan?"

Ibunya mengangguk semangat.

"Dan ibu menyuruhku untuk minta dia mengajariku?" Nada tidak percaya keluar dari mulut Killua.

Ibunya mengangguk semangat lagi.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Hara? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak begitu...," Tentu saja! "Aku tidak mau mengganggu belajarnya. Dan aku ini pintar. Jadi tidak perlu ibu repot-repot meminta Hinata mengajariku," kilahnya beralasan. Tiba-tiba terbesit kejadian tempo waktu ketika Killua pulang melewati jalan yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Hh... yasudah. Kalau Killua-chan bilang begitu, tidak apa-apa,"

"—Atau..," Killua menggantung kalimatnya. "Kurasa aku akan ambil les saja,"

Ucapan Killua tentu saja disambut senang sang ibu karena telah merasa memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan sang anak dengan tepat.

Killua mendengus dalam hati mengingat kedekatan Hinata dengan seorang laki-laki dewasa yang Killua tahu itu guru yang mengajar di SMAnya Hinata. Dirinya tidak sengaja menguping saat Hinata memanggilnya 'sensei'.

Ditambah Hinata yang katanya murid teladan, ini sudah sangat jelas.

' _Hinata suka cowok yang pintar'_

Suara hati Killua berbicara lagi. Killua sudah pintar, tapi tidak sudi kalau harus dibawah Hinata.

Lihat saja! Pokoknya ia akan mengalahkan si guru itu dan melampaui Hinata!

.

Dam minggu-minggu sibuk Killua pun dimulai.

Mulai dari bangun tidur, mengulang pelajaran, siap-siap berangkat sekolah, latihan band, lalu les privat sampai 8 malam. Killua lebih banyak menghabiskan makan malamnya dikamarnya.

Selanjutnya, Killua akan mematikan ponselnya lalu belajar untuk mengulang pelajaran. Pernah ia bangun kesiangan. Akhirnya memutuskan bolos dan diam di tempat lesnya sampai waktu pulangnya seperti biasa. Kadang ia tidak sempat makan dan hanya beli roti dengan buku kecil digenggamannya. Disela-sela mengerjakan soal latihan, Killua mengingat-ingat lirik lagu. Kadang jarinya menari pelan diatas pinsil yang digenggamnya seperti memainkan gitar. Killua semakin malas dengan sekitarnya dan hanya merespon sekenanya. Ia juga sudah tidak lagi keluar malam. Namun hal itu tidak menutupinya untuk memiliki banyak fans.

Sesekali matanya menatap keluar jendela kamar, kekamar gadis yang disukainya. Tapi ia menekankan dalam hati, kalau ia belum boleh bertemu sampai ia benar-benar melampaui Hinata. Do or nothing.

Begitu seterusnya hingga ujian semester tiba.

 **Xox**

"Hinata-chan! Mitte-mitte!" Gadis berkucir yang merupakan sahabatnya itu memberikan sebuah brosur.

"Apa ini, Ino-chan?" Gumam Hinata.

"Ini Pentas Seni Sekolah kita. Kali ini acaranya digelar bersamaan dengan SMP!"

"Eeeh?"

"Hebat 'kan? Akan ada panggung ditengah lapang nanti. Konsepnya mirip bunkasai," seru Ino lagi.

"Eh? Bukannya Pentas Seni biasa digelar digedung olahraga?"

"Aduh, Hinata. Kau lupa, ya?" Ino memutar bola matanya. "Kita akan open house untuk memperkenalkan pada calon murid baru!"

"Aah... aku lupa...," Hinata ingat open house diadakan setelah ujian selesai. Karena saat ini mereka sedang melaksanakan ujian, artinya acaranya digelar dua minggu lagi.

"Lalu, bagian terbaiknya...," Ino menunjuk satu gambar yang Hinata kenal jelas itu siapa.

"..Killua-kun? Kenapa dia ada di brosur?"

"Dia akan ngeband, Hinata! Dia dan band-nya akan tampil mengisi acara nanti! Ya ampun, dia Kakkoi sekali~~ Aku pernah lihat videonya di yutup. Seseorang menguploadnya, kau harus lihaaat~!"

Band?

Hinata tercenung. Ia tidak tahu kalau Killua bisa main musik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata-chan! Kau masih menyimpan kausnya, 'kan? Bekas game kita waktu itu! Buatku, ya? Ya? Ya..?" Rajuk Ino.

"Tidak bisa," Hinata berucap pelan. Matanya terpaku menatap sosok Killua yang berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap dan kawan bandnya yang juga bergaya, menepati kolom paling luas.

"Hee... Kenapaa? Padahal aku ingin menyimpannya~ Kubeli, deh!" Ino tahunya Hinata mencuri kaus itu.

"Tidak bisa. Sudah kukembalikan ke yang punyanya," Hinata merasa hatinya hilang sesuatu.

"EEEEEHHHH?! Tunggu! Itu berarti kau bohong! Harusnya kau yang kena hukum!" seru Ino tidak terima.

"Kan kau yang memulainya, Ino-chan," Jawab Hinata sambil cemberut imut. Sengaja. Lalu tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya mengoceh panjang lebar.

Wajahnya memang ekspresif saat ini. Tapi hatinya kusut seperti benang entah karena apa.

Ia teringat saat ia mengembalikan kaus yang dipinjamnya.

 **Flashback (ON)**

Hinata menekan bel rumah tetangganya beberapa kali. Ketika akhirnya pintu terbuka, seorang pelayan menyambutnya.

"Ano, Killua-kun ada?" Hari itu hari minggu. Hinata tahu akhir-akhir ini Killua terlihat sibuk. Kadang ia melihat dari jendela kamarnya Killua berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dengan skateboardnya ke sekolah. Atau mendapati lampu kamar Killua yang terletak berseberangan dengan kamarnya baru menyala setelah lewat jam 7 malam.

Jadi Hinata memilih hari libur.

"Killua-sama ada dikamarnya. Silahkan masuk,"

Hinata tersenyum sekilas lalu menatap sekeliling. Ini kali kedua dirinya masuk kerumah Killua. Waktu itu Hinata tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena gelap. Sekarang ia bisa melihat ornamen klasik dan warna krem yang mendominasi. Beberapa furniture dengan warna abstrak tertata disana-sini. Unik dan memanjakan. Besar, luas, tapi sepi.

Hinata menaiki tangga hingga sampai didepan sebuah pintu jati dengan pelitur perak yang elegan.

Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali, pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok tetangga masa kecilnya yang memasang wajah lelah dengan sebuah kacamata bertengger manis dihidung bangirnya.

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

Hinata tersenyum gugup sambil menyerahkan tas kertas berisi barang pinjamannya. Apa ini hanya perasaannya? Kenapa Killua tampak lebih er... ganteng?

"Aku mau mengembalikan ini. Terimakasih dan maaf.., aku tidak mengembalikannya lebih cepat karena sesuatu," Hinata tidak mungkin bilang kalau sahabatnya berebut ingin memakai kaus Killua.

Killua masih masa pertumbuhan. Dan Hinata hanya perlu menengadah sedikit untuk melihat wajahnya.

Tapi tidak tahu kalau Killua sudah lebih besar lagi. Barangkali ia bakal sakit leher.

"Sama-sama. Tidak apa, kok," Killua menaruh tas kecil itu di sisi tembok dalam kamarnya.

Sekilas Hinata melihat kamar Killua yang tampak berantakan.

'Banyak sekali' Dalam hati Hinata berdecak kagum melihat buku-buku yang berserakan. Apa Killua membaca semuanya? Tunggu. Itu soal latihan? Sebanyak itu?

"Ada lagi?" tanya Killua, mengagetkan Hinata yang ketahuan sedang meneliti isi kamarnya.

"Ehh? T-tidak ada,"

Lalu keduanya diam. Canggung, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

 **Flashback (OFF)**

Itu menjadi kali terakhir Hinata melihat Killua. Berikutnya terasa sulit menemukan Killua, bahkan sekadar melihatnya berangkat atau pulang sekolah seperti biasa.

Hinata merasa kehilangan melihat Killua.

Ia seperti... ditinggalkan.

Killua terasa jauh diatasnya.

Seperti hendak menjadi orang hebat dan meninggalkannya.

.

.

Ia tidak suka ini.

Hinata tidak rela, untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

Hari itu, Hinata melewatkan kunjungan perpustakaannya untuk beajar demi bisa melihat Killua di gerbang sekolah. Hal tidak biasa yang ia lakukan.

Hinata bersembunyi dibalik tiang saat Killua keluar dari gerbang bersama salah seorang temannya. Langkahnya berlawanan dengan posisi Hinata.

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu. Ia hanya ingin... melihat Killua.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya berputar saat dikamar Killua, saat ia terpojok dilemari. Mengingatnya, mau tak mau wajahnya memerah.

Ini sangat memalukan!

Killua... Killua... tampak begitu mempesona. Sama seperti sekarang, sosoknya yang berjalan memunggunginya.

Seolah tak tergapai.

Detik selanjutnya Hinata merasa pipinya basah karena air mata. Tapi ia tetap diam, tak menghapusnya. Menunduk, menyadari satu hal kalau...

Ia jatuh cinta.

Rasanya begitu menyesakkan hingga Hinata ingin menangis lama sekali.

.

.

"Killua," kali ini Konohamaru memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

"Kenapa, Konohamaru?" Tanya Killua acuh. Ditatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali lagi kekertas ditangannya—meneliti kunci lagu yang akan dibawakannya saat open house nanti.

"Kau... Ng.. cewek itu.. dia tetanggamu itu, 'kan?"

"Hah? Mana?" Killua meneliti sekitar dan menemukan seseorang bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang terhalang pagar kawat. Samar. Hanya terlihat rambut panjang saja dan seragam SMA.

Hinata, kah?

"Mungkin kau salah orang. Kenapa berpikir begitu?" tanya Killua aneh. Hinata mana mungkin menguntitnya. Itu mustahil.

Amat sangat mustahil.

"Gitu, ya? Habisnya dia ada terus 3 hari ini. Tapi pas kau absen, orang itu tidak ada,"

Lalu Konohamaru memulai ceritanya. Saat Killua lari dilapang sepulang sekolah kena hukuman karena terlambat, gadis itu ada. Bersembunyi dibalik semak.

Atau saat Killua berbaring di UKS karena kelelahan, Konohamaru melihat dari kelasnya yang diatas, gadis itu celingukan diarea gedung SMP.

Pokoknya norak banget!

Mendengar itu, Killua yakin 200% itu BUKAN Hinatanya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Killua sangsi. Sudut matanya masih melihat orang itu ada disana. Memperhatikan Killua yang sedang latihan band dikelas dari jauh.

"Kalau cewek SMA yang punya mata putih itu ada yang lain, kurasa aku salah orang," Gumam Konohamaru asal. "Jendelanya kututup, ya?" Risih juga terus diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Lagipula fansmu makin banyak saja. Mungkin itu salah satu dari mereka. Kan, Killua?"

Konohamaru tercenung ditempatnya menatap sekitar. Beberapa kawannya yang baru datang langsung mengambil posisi.

"Killua mana?" tanya yang lain. Konohamaru hanya menjawabnya dengan helaan napas.

.

.

Hinata memicingkan matanya kecewa saat jendela kelas tempat orang yang sedang diperhatikannya malah ditutup. Satu-satunya akses baginya untuk bisa menatap Killua pergi.

Hinata menghela napas lagi. Kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan Killua saat pulang sekolah saja. Hinata terdiam ditempatnya beberapa saat.

Mungkin untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini saja. Yah, ia bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Pokoknya, jangan sampai ada yang tahu dengan tingkah memalukannya ini. Mau dikemanakan mukanya kalau ketahuan? Ino pasti akan menertawainya habis-habisan.

Sebaiknya ia segera pergi sebelum ketahuan.

Sayangnya, tidak semudah itu.

"EHEM." Suara itu membekukan persendian Hinata seluruhnya. KETAHUANN!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Suara berat itu kembali terdengar. Hinata menoleh patah-patah lalu nyengir.

"Hanya iseng kok...

..sensei,"

.

Killua terengah-engah saat sampai dibalik pagar. Tadi ia melihatnya dengan jelas. Gadis yang mirip sekali dengan Hinata. Perasaan senang itu menghangatkan dadanya namun hanya sekejap, karena orang yang dicarinya sudah menghilang.

Munkinkah... Mungkinkah...

Killua memegangi dadanya yang masih berdetak cepat karena maraton kilat tadi.

Bercampur dengan perasaan geli, senang, dan sedikit kecewa karena tidak sempat memergokinya.

Bolehkan, Killua berharap kalau tadi itu memang Hinata?

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Yeaaaaahhhhh! xD**

 **Ff ini apdetnya paling telat diantara yang 3. Anyway, masih banyak kekurangannya. Terus kalo baca chapt sebelumnya duh... itu typonya masih aja ada. Tapi males ngoreksi. Hehehe.**

 **Bagi yang ingin tahu, sekarang sudah jelas kalau Hinata suka sama Killua. Afufu. Maaf yang sekarang cepet banget alurnya kayaknya.**

 **Watashi rada kecewa karena lagi-lagi ngerasa masih kurang aja tuh feel-nya.**

 **Btw, makasih yang udah ripiuw and baca. Pokoknya love ya deh{}**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Hyuusaki, si peak, Morita Naomi, sonya ade854 II, Nj21,**

 **And you**

 **Regrats,**

 **Dafrilioun25**


	4. Chapter 4

Xover Naruto-HunterxHunter Fanfiction!

Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Yoshihiro Togashi

Naughty Little Boy ©Dafrilioun25

Hinata 17 y.o; Killua 14 y.o; Sasuke 21 y.o.

OOT-OOC-ETC- **DLDR** kawan :D

 **Happy Reading!.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 - Dengar**

Open House yang diadakan SMA dan SMP Konoha berlangsung meriah dan ramai. Banyak orang yang datang dari anak-anak dan orang tua. Kebanyakan orang tua mencari sekolah yang bagus dan cocok untuk anaknya. Lalu, bukan hanya SMP Konoha sendiri yang memeriahkan. Siswa SMP lain pun banyak yang datang utuk melihat bagaimana SMA Konoha.

"Ramai sekali...," Hinata bergumam dibelakang panggung. Karena suatu alasan, Hinata menggantikan salah satu anak yang berhalangan tampil dipanggung saat itu. Dan mengisi tempat kosong secara mendadak itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terutama karena kau tidak terbiasa berdiri didepan banyak orang.

"Hina-chaan!"

"I-Ino-chan?"

Gadis dengan rambut dikucir itu memberi senyum tiga jari setelah mengambil napas karen alelah berlari. "Gomenne! Maaf aku memintamu secara mendadak!" kedua tangan ditangkupkan didepan dada seraya membungkuk dalam. Hinata tentu saja merasa tidak enak. Apalagi semua memandang kearahnya gara-gara suara Ino yang tidak kecil itu. Dan Killua juga ikut melihat kesini!

Oh, tidak. Hinata lupa kalau Killua juga ikut tampil dipanggung. Malah jadi bintangnya!

"A...aku oke, kok. Kamu tenang saja...," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum lemah.

"Hhh.. seandainya aku lebih fokus dan teliti waktu itu...," Ino adalah salah satu panitia Open House. Biasanya yang terlibat hanya anggota Osis. Tapi karena termasuk Pentas Seni, jadi kurang lebih semua murid SMA Konoha ambil bagian dalam acara kali ini.

"Sudah, jangan menyalahkan terus. Bukannya kamu harus mengurusi anak yang hilang juga?"

"AHH! Aku lupaaa! Aku pergi dulu! Maaf ya Hinata... dan... Ganbatte!"

Sementara Ino pergi; Hinata hanya bisa merenungi apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Karena jujur saja, kegugupannya merambah ke badannya. Kali ini dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya mendingin.

.

"Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata menoleh saat suara yang dikenalnya memanggilnya.

"S-sensei? Sensei datang?"

"Apa itu?" yang dipanggil sensei tertawa sejenak. "Tentu saja. aku kan pengajar juga disini!" Sasuke memberikan senyum menawan; yang sayangnya tidak berefek pada Hinata.

"Go-gomen," Hinata terdiam karena otaknya beku sejenak. Ia tidak punya topik untuk dibicarakan. Disaat seperti ini..., mana mungkin dia bisa memikirkan hal lain selain menunggu vonis dirinya maju keatas panggung?

"A-apa sensei pembina?" memutuskan untuk melupakan kegugupannya; Hinata memilih mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Berharap hal itu bisa melupakan kegelisahannya.

"Oh? Ya, begitulah. Aku bertanggung jawab di bagian panggung. Agak menyebalkan. Masa guru honorer sepertiku diberi bagian sulit seperti ini? Aku tidak ada pengalaman...,"

"S-sensei pasti bisa! M-maksudku... anak-anak... um.. murid-murid sensei semuanya hebat dan bisa diandalkan..,"

"Hahaha. Iya, kau benar. Aku tahu, kok," Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata merasa keanehan terjadi diantara dirinya dan gurunya. Seperti pertanyaan.. .

'Apakah ini wajar?'

'Apa ini sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan guru kepada muridnya?', lalu...,

'Bagaimana aku bersikap selanjutnya?'

Baru saja Hinata hendak bertanya, Sasuke ternyata sudah menghilang.

Kepalanya indigonya celingukan, mencari sosok berambut raven-hingga tidak menyadari kalau namanya baru saja dipanggil untuk maju kedepan.

"Hinata,"

"E-eh?"

Mata Hinata membola saat mendapati Killua berdiri dibelakangnya; menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Hinata tidak pahami.

"Kau...,"

mengutuki hatinya yang kelewat senang, Hinata berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin tidak bicara gagap."A-a-a-ada ap-a?" sayang seribu sayang..

"Kau dipanggil kedepan,"

"Eh? O-oh... begitu...," entah kenapa, hatinya sedikit kecewa. Hinata tidak tahu pasti tapi, tadi itu ia merasa Killua hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Bukan memberitahunya soal panggung. Yang pasti sesuatu yang lain.

"M-makasih sudah memberitahu..., Killua-kun," Hinata tersenyum sebelum melangkah keatas panggung bersama biola putihnya.

Mungkin tadi itu hanya perasaannya.

"Hinata!"

Tapi panggilan itu meyakinkan Hinata bahwa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya memang benar.

"Jangan nangis, loh," meski yang Killua lontarkan itu berupa ejekan, rasanya Hinata seperti disemangati.

"Killua-kun juga!"

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak mereka bicara seperti tadi.

"Killua! Kita tampil sebentar lagi, kan?" Konohamaru berlari seraya melambai kearah Killua yang tengah berdiri dibalik tirai; menghadap entah pada siapa.

"Oh? Um, setelah ini ada dua acara lagi. Habis itu Baru giliran kita," jawab Killua tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh? Memangnya siapa yang sedang tampil sekarang?"

"I-itu... Chott! Konohamaru! Apa yang kau lakukan!" syal biru ditarik supaya menjauhi layar.

"Eh? Iio? Aku hanya mengintip sedikit kok. Siapa yang sedang tam-Hwaaah! Cantik~"

Killua yang tadinya hanya ingin menonton sendirian gagal karena sekarang orang-orang malah berkumpul dibelakang panggung.

Killua menghela napas pendek. Sudahlah. Lagian mana mungkin hanya dia yang menyaksikan ditengah acara begini. Apalagi, Hinata memang terlihat cantik. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan seragam yang dikenakannya. Hanya saja sikap dan permainan biolanya, membuat Hinata tampak lebih menawan.

Ditambah rambutnya yang diikat samping; menurut Killua itu manis sekali.

"Tokorode, Killua," Konohamaru sudah kembali berdiri disisinya; membiarkan barisan paling depan dipenuhi orang-orang yang mengintip dibalik tirai.

"Apa, Konohamaru?"

"Itu, cewek yang suka mengikutimu, kan?"

"Oh... HAH?!"

"Kenapa kau kaget? Kupikir kau sudah tahu?" ujar Konohamaru santai.

"K-kau bicara apa sih? Kau gugup ya? Omonganmu benar-benar ngaco," kesal Killua.

"Eh... Ini sungguhan kok! Tapi..., kau benar. Aku memang gugup," Konohamaru berjalan pergi sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau dia sudah cukup tampan untuk tampil nanti.

'Itu, cewek yang suka mengikutimu, kan?'

"Apa-apaan itu," Killua berjongkok sekadar menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya. Hinata mengikutinya? Mimpi apa dia sampai hal itu bisa terjadi? Diam-diam kata-kata sobatnya terngiang di kepalanya. Killua bukannya tidak tahu. Ia hanya belum yakin saja. Apa yang dilihatnya waktu itu... Killua memang sempat berpikir itu Hinata. Tapi, ia belum tahu apa itu benar atau tidak. Dan tidak mungkin 'kan Killua menanyakannya sendiri pada Hinata?

Mungkin, jadinya akan seperti ini...

 **Killua : Hinata, apa kemarin-kemarin kau mengikutiku? Memperhatikanku? Apa kau suka aku?**

 **Hinata : I-iya aku mengikutimu. Aku juga memperhatikanmu! Iya! Aku menyukaimu, Killua-kun!**

 **Killua : Begitu. Baguslah. Ayo jadian.**

 **Hinata : B-benarkah?! Baiklah, ayo menikah, Killua-kun! 3 :***

"...entah kenapa rasanya agak mengerikan...," bagaimana mungkin dirinya menanyakan hal sefrontal itu? Terlebih pada gadis yang disukainya. Astaga.. sepertinya Killua benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia merasa norak dan menjadi seorang maniak.

Dan lagi, Killua sudah bilang dia baru akan bicara pada Hinata kalau dia sudah melampaui Hinata.

Karenanya, untuk saat ini Killua tidak bisa terlihat lemah. Ia harus kuat... setidaknya, Hingga Hinata melihat bahwa dirinya ada disini. Berdiri didepan sebagai orang yang paling menyukainya. Bukannya si sensei tua itu.

Killua menghela napas, merapal mantra saat tiba gilirannya tampil. Mantra yang membuatnya sudi melakukan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak ia kuasai sebelumnya.

Daisuki, Hinata.

.

.

Killua berdiri tepat didepan myc dengan bass dipangkuannya. Meski tadinya ia ingin memegang bagian yang lebih ramai, ia harus mengalah karena ternyata dirinya gagal menguasai accoustic. Nyatanuya, musik tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Tapi gantinya, ia dapat posisi yang lebih mencolok. Jadi vokalis. Tidak perlu sambil bermain pun, pasti dia yang paling menarik perhatian.

"Minna menunggu sejak tadi kaah? Ini dia yang kita nantikan! Tanpa perlu menunda lagi, langsung sambut... Conspicu Band!"

Sebagai lagu pembuka, Killua membawakan lagu Sweet Disposition karena menurutnya diantara semua lagu yang direkomendasikan, hanya lagu ini yang cocok untuk dinyanyikan pertama kali. Mana mungkin dia menyanyikan lagu 'Love Me Like You Do' kan?

Memangnya dia remaja tanggung! (bukannya iya, ya? = author voice)

Sorakan meriah mengiringi tarikan senar yang dipetik saling menyusul.

 **Sweet disposition**

(Seorang pemimpin)

Sebelah kakinya mulai menghentak mengikuti rima nada.

 **Never to soon**

(Tak pernah terburu-buru)

 **Oh, reckless abandon**

(Oh, memutuskan sesuatu dengan gegabah)

 **Like no one's watching you**

(Seperti tak ada yang mengawasimu)

Killua menarik napas, lalu memisahkan myc dari badannya.

 **[*]A moment of love, a dream, a laugh, a kiss, a cry**

(Momen cinta, mimpi, tawa, kecupan, tangis)

 **Our rights, Our wrongs**

(Hak kita, Kesalahan Kita)

 **A moment of love, a dream, a laugh**

 **A moment of love, a dream, a laugh**

 **So stay here**

(Maka tetaplah disini)

 **Cause i'll be coming over**

(Karena aku akan datang)

 **While our blood's still young**

(Selagi masih muda)

 **It's so young, it runs**

(Sangat muda, berjalan)

 **Won't stop it's over**

(Takkan berhenti hingga akhir)

 **Won't stop to surrender**

(Takkan menyerah)

 **Songs of desperation**

(Lagu keputusasaan)

 **I played them for you**

(Yang kumainkan bersama mereka untukmu)

 **[*]**

 **The Temper Trap - Sweet Disposition**

Penonton laki-laki bersorak paling keras dan melompat-lompat. Kenapa kelihatan seperti tukang rusuh, ya?

Killua menurunkan mycnya. Tepuk tangan dan riuh rendah sorak para siswa dan pengunjung bersahutan bersamaan dengan berhentinya suara musik.

Killua menyapu rambutnya, menghilangkan jejak keringat yang sempat hadir.

"Lagu selanjutnya...," ia menjeda sejenak mengambil napas "Everytime by Chen And Punch,"

Sontak yang hadir semakin menggila. Orang-orang yang berdiri jauh berangsur-angsur mendekat. Meski dirinya mengakui tidak begitu suka K-pop, lagu ini terpaksa dinyanyikan karena dia kalah suara.

Cinta.

Killua saat ini sedang benci lagu cinta. Ia merasa sedang diolok-olok.

 **[*]Oh everytime i see you**

Setiap ku melihatmu,

 **When i stare right into you**

Ketika bertatap denganmu,

 **I could feel my heart beat faster for you**

Aku merasa detak jantungku lebih cepat karenamu

 **I will never let go**

Takkan kubiarkan pergi

 **Even though we'll grow old**

Meskipun waktu terus berlalu

 **My love for you will never get cold**

Cintaku padamu takkan pernah beku

Killua merutuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya anak SMP diminta menyanyikan lagu ini. Terlebih saat Open House!

 **.**

Killua dan kawan-kawannya mundur kebelakang panggung. Selanjutnya mereka akan tampil di akhir acara. Masih sangat lama dan Killua punya waktu untuk istirahat atau... menemui Hinata, mungkin?

"Tadi kita keren sekaliii!"

"Astaga! Aku malah jadi ikut bersemangat!"

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Lagu itu banyak peminatnya, he.. he.. he...,"

Killua mengabaikan sahutan kawan band-nya dan memilih untuk menghilang saja sampai akhir nanti. Apalagi mengingat lagu yang dinyanyikan tadi...

Killua menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sial, kenapa dia bisa begitu menghayati lagu tadi? Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti...

"Yo, Killua! Kau benar-benar seperti sedang jatuh cinta, loh!"

 **JLEB.**

Killua berterima kasih pada Konohamaru yang berbaik hati mengatakannya. Ia sama sekali tidak sanggup mengucapkannya.

"Terimakasih,"

"Hahaha. Santai saja. Tidak akan ada orang yang mengira kau sedang menunggu cintamu dibalas. Ahaha... kau kan populer! Mana mungkin mengalami hal seperti itu!Iya, tidak?!" Konohamaru dengan tanpa merasa bersalah menepuk-nepuk keras punggung Killua; lalu pergi begitu saja. Saking senangnya hingga tidak peduli dengan perasaan lawan bicara.

Sangat membantu.

"Maa ii," Killua mengusap tengkuknya. Dia sudah menampilkan yang ia bisa. Meski ia tidak ingin ada yang merekam penampilannya, entah kenapa ia justru ingin Hinata menyaksikan dirinya tadi.

Menghela napas, Killua memegangi perutnya yang mulai bertalu-talu minta diisi. Mengingat ia hanya sempat minum segelas susu, Killua memutuskan untuk menikmati takoyaki di stand yang tidak begitu jauh dari panggung. Antriannya sendang tidak panjang dan Killua beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan makan siangnya lebih cepat. Ia baru mau mengeluarkan dompetnya, sebelum barisannya disela orang lain. Satu... dua... tiga.., tidak, hey! Mereka bukan mau membeli takoyaki! Mereka justru mengerubungi dirinya!

"Apa-apaan-,"

"Kau Killua-kun, kan?"

"HAH?!" hei, sopan sedikit, kenapa? Apa itu caramu bersopan santun?!

"Aku Minami dari kelas 3-2 SMP Konoha! Mohon diingat!"

"Oh...uh... eh, ya...," Killua mundur sedikit demi sedikit meski sebenarnya sia-sia.

Killua memasang senyum menyesal pada beberapa orang yang merasa terganggu dan hendak membeli takoyaki.

"Killua-kun! Penampilanmu sangat mengagumkan! Aku mau foto denganmu! Boleh, kan?"

"Killua-senpai! Lagunya manis sekali!"

"Ah.. ya.., tapi itu bukan laguku..."

"Kau sangat imut dan tampan! Anak SMP memang sesuatuu!"

"Terimakasih pujiannya." ucap Killua masam seraya melepaskan perlahan tangan yang seenaknya mangkal di lengannya seperti sedang membuang sampah basah. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada dari mereka yang menangkap sinyal keberatan dari Killua.

Oh.., sepertinya ia mesti menunda makan siangnya.

.

.

Hinata merenggut ditempatnya. Kali ini ia diminta menyebarkan selembaran mengenai klub ekstrakulikuler yang ada di SMA Konoha. Dirinya merasa terkhianati karena tidak dibiarkan menyaksikan penampilan selanjutnya setelah ia sukarela maju kedepan! Iya, penampilan Killua! Hinata malah diminta menunggu di halaman belakang! Coba pikir, siapa yang mau datang kesini? Hanya ada rumput dan taman bunga. Tidak ada orang yang akan kemari. Bahkan suara panggung pun tidak terdengar kesini. Ino benar-benar tega. Meninggalkannya disini, melimpahkan semua tugas, dan berlari meninggalkan dirinya untuk menyaksikan penampilan band yang paling ditunggu. Hinata? Dia hanya bisa duduk kesal. Tidak berani meniggalkan tempat perkara karena merasa bertangung jawab. Dia memang baik, Hinata tahu itu. Karenanya, ia akan minta Ino untuk mentraktirnya makan di restoran mahal setelah ini.

Duh.., orang baik mana ada yang minta imbalan? :v

Sebenarnya Hinata berniat ikut Ino. Tapi...

*sebelumnya,

"Hina-chan! Sebentar lagi Cospicu Band tampil! Aku mau menontonnya, kau gimana?"

"Eh? Benarkah? Wah, Sepertinya me-,"

"Ahh.., kau kan tidak suka sama tetanggamu itu, kan? Kalau begitu beruntung! Kau tunggu disini dan jaga pos ya!"

Lalu lambaian tangan Ino mengiringi hati Hinata yang menangis sedih.

Dia memang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal Killua. Terlebih, tiap sahabatnya menyinggung soal anak laki-laki itu, Hinata cenderung tak acuh dan seringkali merubah opik dengan cepat. Padahal maksudnya bukan untuk itu!

Rasanya... "Sedih sekali...," tidak bisa menyaksikan orang yang kau suka di atas panggung. Hinata menyandarkan dagunya diatas lutut. Duduk disisi tempat yang paling nyaman, meski agak tersembunyi.

Kalau diingat-ingat, sekarang Killua berasa jadi milik semua orang. Katakan dia egois karena ingin Killua untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apaan sih...," memukul kepalanya yang sepertinya mulai error, Hinata menghela napas. Siapa dia? Memangnya dia pacarnya? Memangnya dia punya hubungan apa dengan Killua?

Sekarang statusnya tidak lebih dari tetangga. Meski dulu pernah dekat, tapi itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Lama tidak berjumpa, orang dekat pun bisa jadi orang asing juga lama-lama.

Hinata membuka ponselnya untuk cari hiburan. Barangkali video Killua sudah ada yang posting di twitter sekolah..

"Kitta!" gadis itu berseru senang sambil menunggu link-nya selesai di akses. Beberapa menit kemudian, video yang diinginkannya selesai diunduh.

Kepala indigonya bergerak-gerak. Bibir peachnya menggumamkan lagu yang tengah diputar. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Killua, dua-duanya Hinata hafal. Dan ia tidak tahu Killua sebagus ini diatas panggung.

Tiba-tiba kesal, "Aaaahh!" Hinata meluruskan kakinya. Seperti ada batu mengganjal dihatinya. Menyesal sekali ia tidak kabur tadi. Kenapa ia bisa melewatkan moment berharga itu?! Ino, awas saja.

"Akan kubuat kau menghabiskan uang jajanmu setahun!" Hinata menyeringai nista.

Hinata menekan tombol replay untuk mendengarkan ulang. Videonya baru main tiga puluh detik ketika Hinata mulai bernyanyi. Dan saat-saat nyamannya harus terhenti karena seseorang yang tidak dikenal, melompat keluar jendela, tepat dimana Hinata sedang beristirahat!

"HEI!" Hinata berseru keras sementara orang yang tadi melompat mengusap kepalanya yang sepertinya habis terbentur. Rasakan!

"Loh...," sepertinya dia tidak asing dengan rambut itu.

"Ki-Killua-kun?!"

"Aw..., eh? Hinata? Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya! Apa-apaan aksimu tadi!"

Disambut dengan sapaan galak, Killua jadi bingung sendiri harus bagaimana. Biasanya Hinata menyapa ramah dirinya kalau ada kesempatan bertemu. Jangan-jangan Hinata mulai membencinya sekarang? Orang bilang kalau lama tidak berjumpa, hati pun lama-lama bisa berubah.

"Maaf. Tapi, kenapa kau marah? Aku tidak mengenaimu, kan?"

Dibalas seperti itu, bukannya merasa benar, Hinata justru semakin mencebik kesal.

"Kau menggangguku, tahu!"

tik,

tik,

Tak lama, Hinata kemudian sadar sepenuhnya pada siapa dia sedang bicara.

Parah, dia marah-marah pada orang yang disukainya gara-gara gagal nonton video tadi!

"P-pokoknya, j-jangan jatuh lagi...," suaranya memelan diakhir kalimat. Dasar bodoh, Hinata! Bodoh, bodoh!

Gadis itu menunduk-menyamarkan wajahnya yang mungkin kini memerah seraya mencari ponselnya yang terlempar entah kemana.

Tapi memang dia sedang sial.

Rupanya video tadi masih berputar sampai sekarang. Hinata tidak ingat kalau videonya belum ia pause.

"Loh... ini bukannya lagu yang tadi kunyanyikan, ya?" Killua ikut celingukan, menambah merah di wajah Hinata yang kini bercampur panik. Kalau ketahuan, habis sudah.

"B-bukan! Kau pasti salah dengar!"

Merasa direndahkan, Killua malah balik berdecak kesal. "Pendengaranku masih bagus, tahu!" Killua sih malah asik merangkak mencari asal suara. Tidak menyadari Hinata yang kini membeku ditempat karena sentakan tadi.

Hati Hinata bergolak tidak terima.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Kenapa Killua jadi balik marah padanya?!

Hinata masih merenggut sedih saat Killua berhasil menemukan benda persegi yang bersembunyi dibalik semak.

"Hinata, ini ponselmu, kan?" ia ingat betul ponsel ungu milik Hinata saat gadis itu uji nyali dan merekam isi kamarnya. Persis seperti ini. Tapi, dia tidak tahu kalau gadis itu diam-diam menonton penampilannya.

Secepat kilat, Hinata merebut ponselnya tanpa berani menatap wajah laki-laki didepannya.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba atmosfer berubah berat dan canggung, membuat keduanya terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Killua akhirnya mengerti kenapa Hinata marah-marah. Ia merasa telah lancang karena telah mengintip apa yang dilakukan gadis yang disukainya.

"Yabei...," ia berbisik kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan menghangat hanya karena ia berpikir bahwa Hinata mungkin malu karena ketahuan sedang menontonnya diam-diam.

"... Mana mungkin...," laki-laki itu tersenyum garing seraya bersandar. Wajahnya berangsur-angsur kembali normal. Ia mengusap hidungnya lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata yang kini malah... membelakanginya. Menyakitkan, bro.

Sepertinya Killua harus minta maaf.

"H-hinata.., itu..., ng.., aku... maaf ya. Kupikir aku sudah mengganggumu karena seenaknya melompat kemari," bukan ingin Killua sebenarnya. Ia hany amenghindari kejaran beberapa orang yang hampir membunuhnya. Mungkin ini terakhir kali dirinya mau tampil diatas panggung. Killua sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kawannya yang lain jalan dengan bebas ditengah-tengah pengunjung sementara Killua harus sembunyi setiap saat. Ia merasa ditumbalkan.

"Tidak apa,"

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja saat mendengar suara Hinata yang begitu dingin. Sepertinya dia tidak diharapkan datang kemari.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi. Jaa," Killua berdiri menepuk-nepuk celananya. Tidak memikirkan soal gadis disebelahnya yang kini tengah dilema.

Killua kan bukan malaikat. Mana bisa tahu isi hati seseorang.

Ia baru saja akan melangkah, sebelum sesuatu menahan ujung gakuran yang dipakainya.

Oh, apa ini?

Sepertinya ada yang kerasukan. Atau Killua yang mungkin terlalu merendah sampai tidak percaya kalau Hinata saat ini sedang menahan dirinya!

"Hinata?"

"D-d-d...,"

"D?" Laki-laki dengan surai perak itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hatinya ikut berdebar hanya karena menunggu kegagapan Hinata menghilang.

"Duduk,"

"oh... HAH?" astaga, tidak elit sekali. Masa ia bilang 'hah'? Bukannya itu terlalu lebay? Apalagi dengan wajah yang melar seperti sekarang.

Gadis yang kini masih duduk itu tampak semakin menunduk. Terlalu malu untuk mengulang kalimatnya. Tapi kalau tidak diulang, Killua mana bisa mengerti, kan..

"D-duduklah...,"

"O-oh...," menurut, Killua segera duduk dan menelan ludah tanpa sadar. "Nanika? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Yah... tidak. Hanya... Aku tidak marah padamu, kok. Itu..., tadi aku hanya kaget saja,"

"Begitu. Baiklah aku mengerti,"

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Tidak tahu harus memulai topik darimana padahal otak keduanya penuh dengan banyak hal yang menunggu keluar untuk disampaikan.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki, Killua merasa dirinyalah yang harus menuntun jalan cerita.

"Tadi... penampilanmu bagus sekali, dimana biolanya?"

Hinata rasanya ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Ia juga ingin bilang 'penampilan Killua-kun sangat keren!'. Tapi Hinata, mungkin dia satu-satunya yang tidak menyaksikan penampilan Killua diatas panggung.

"Biolanya...a di ruang musik...,"

"Oh, milik sekolah rupanya?"

"Begitulah,"

Killua sedikitnya sadar kalau Hinata terlihat jadi sedikit sedih.

"A-aku menyaksikan penampilanmu, kok,"

Tanpa disangka, Hinata justru tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu, kok. Killua-kun menontonku. Tapi...,"

"...?"

"Tapi aku tidak menonton penampilan Killua-kun tadi...," alis Hinata bertemu mengingat kejadian tidak menyenangkan yang membuatnya diam ditempat ini.

"Oh..., jadi karena itu kau menonton siaran ulangnya?"

"Eh? B-bukan! Itu, aku hanya diminta Ino buat mendownload videonya, dan..., dan aku bukannya sengaja melakukan itu untukku sendiri, kok! Sungguh! Kau jangan berp-,"

"Ahahaha,"

"K-Killua-kun?"

"Iya, iya. Aduh... hahaha. Aku mengerti, tidak perlu dilanjutkan,"

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya tidak bisa dialihkan dari wajah yang sedang tertawa didepannya. Padahal otaknya ngadat minta untuk berpaling. Sayang hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Huh, Killua yang sedang tertawa terlalu sayang dilewatkan.

Laki-laki itu berhenti tertawa saat menyadari sedang dipandangi. Bibirnya melengkung memberikan senyum miring, menebar pesona pada Hinata yang memang sedang terpaku kearahnya.

Sepertinya Hinata tidak sadar ia sedang balik diperhatikan.

"Mau kunyanyikan sesuatu?"

DEG.

"A-apa?"

Killua mendengus menahan senyumnya yang hampir terkembang.

"Kubilang, mau kunyanyikan sesuatu?" ia membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Kenapa dirinya jadi narsis dan menawarkan hal itu, ya? Seperti Hinata ingin saja...

"M-MAU!"

"Eh?"

"Eh? K-Killua-kun bohong, ya?"

"Oh...," tersadar, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Killua mengatakan itu juga asal-asalan. "Aku sungguh-sungguh, kok," pasalnya ia juga bingung mau nyanyi lagu apa. Menyesal sudah bertingkah sok keren, Killua terdiam sejenak lalu berdiri. "Tunggu disini, ya,"

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau kesuatu tempat dulu,"

.

.

Lima belas menit, dua puluh menit, tiga puluh, satu jam.

Hinata merasa dibodohi karena mau-maunya menunggu Killua. Bisa jadi laki-laki itu hanya berkata bohong, kan? Soalnya, dari awal Killua selalu mempermainkannya dan bersikap cuek juga semaunya.

"Dasar anak kecil. Tidak sopan menjahili orang tua,"

"Siapa yang anak kecil? Siapa yang orang tua?" suara itu menyentak Hinata yang sedang asik menggerutu.

"K-Killua-kun? Dari kapan disitu?" Hinata menengadah kearah Killua yang sedang berjongkok dibingkai jendela dengan sebuah gitar accoustic. Kemeja seragamnya dibiarkan terbuka. Killua yang habis dituduh macam-macam hanya memandang datar membalas tatapn Hinata. Mengabaikan panas tubuh dan keringat yang membasahinya karena berlari kesana kemari.

Ia membuang napas berat lalu melompat hati-hati kemudian duduk.

"Maaf lama,"

Merasa tidak enak, gadis itu hanya diam. Tidak mungkin dia menerima maaf yang seharusnya tidak perlu.

Killua memhembuskan napas perlahan dan menarik gitar cokelat dengan stiker 'Aloha' kepangkuannya.

Karena Killua payah di bagian ini, jadi ia akan menyanyikan lagu yang sudah ia pelajari saja.

"Judulnya 'Everytime',"

Iris bulan itu melebar sedetik menyadari itu lagu cinta. Bukan karena menyadari itu lagu yang Killua bawakan sebelumnya.

"Dan ini bukan laguku,"

"A-aku tahu,"

Killua memandang Hinata sejenak, lalu beralih menatap langit. Menyaksikan daun cokelat yang gugur dan angin bertiup nakal.

"Oh..., everytime i see you...," senar masih belum dipetik. Mata Killua terpejam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan bait.

"When i stare right into you..., i could feel my heart beat faster for you,"

Lalu senar diperik perlahan. "I will never let go.., even thought we'll grow old...,"

Mata hematitenya terbuka lantas memandang lurus tepat menusuk iris amethys dihadapannya.

"My love for you will never get cold,"

Selanjutnya gitar dipetik bersamaan. Killua mulai merilekskan bahunya yang tegang dan bernyanyi sesantai yang ia bisa.

 **Baby Oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh**

 **[*]Oh everytime i see you**

Setiap ku melihatmu,

 **When i stare right into you**

Ketika bertatap denganmu,

 **I could feel my heart beat faster for you**

Aku merasa detak jantungku lebih cepat karenamu

 **I will never let go**

Takkan kubiarkan pergi

 **Even though we'll grow old**

Meskipun waktu terus berlalu

 **My love for you will never get cold**

Cintaku padamu takkan pernah beku

 **[verse 1]**

 **Everytime when you look at me**

Setiap kau menatapku

 **Every time you smile at me, i...**

Setiap kau tersenyum padaku, aku..

 **i could feel my heart skip a beat or two**

Aku merasa jantungku berdebar dan semakin cepat

 **Hey baby what about you**

Hey sayang, bagaimana denganmu?

 **I think about you every day and night**

Aku memikirkanmu siang dan malam

 **You're the only thing that's on my mind**

Kau satu-satunya diingatanku

 **We went around and round each other at one time**

Seringkali kita berjalan ditempat yang berbeda

 **But you're with me now, so it's allright**

Tapi kau denganku sekarang, jadi tak apa

 **[*]**

 **[verse 2]**

 **Even though we'll never know**

Meskipun kita takkan pernah tahu

 **What our days will show**

Kapan hari kita akan tiba

 **And how it will unfold**

Dan bagaimana itu terpampang

 **Hold my hand, stay with me, don't let go**

Genggam tanganku, disisiku, jangan pergi

 **[**]Oh! Hear my word when i sing**

Oh, Dengar isi hatiku saat ku bernyanyi

 **You're the only one i need**

Kau satu-satunya yang ku butuhkan

 **Cz baby you're my everything**

Karena sayang, kau segalanya

 **I will never let go**

Takkan kubiarkan pergi

 **Even though we'll grow old**

Meskipun waktu terus berlalu

 **My love for you will never get cold**

Cintaku padamu takkan pernah beku

 **[*]**

 **baby oh oh oh oh (mencintaimu)**

 **Oh oh oh oh**

 **The way you smile**

Caramu tersenyum

 **the way you look**

Caramu menatap

 **Baby Oh Oh Oh**

 **This i promise you**

Ini janjiku untukmu

 **Oh Oh Oh Oh**

 **Until the end i'll be there for you,**

Sampai akhir, aku selalu untukmu

 **I love you**

 **Chen (EXO) and PUNCH - Everytime - soundtrack Descendants of the Sun**

Persetan dengan usia. Bagi Killua Hinata akan selalu Hinata. Meski mereka dipisahkan seribu tahun waktu, ia akan tetap menunggu gadis itu melihatnya.

.

Hinata, Daisuki

.

Menatap kearah dirinya,

.

Daisuki

.

Lalu menguncinya, hingga tak sanggup bagi Hinata untuk berpaling dari dirinya.

.

Bisakah kau dengar?

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holla minnaa! Gimana kabarnya? Hehehe... maaf menghilang sekian lama :v setelah Hiatus sekian bulan, akhirnya watashi kembali dengan cerita-cerita yang diapdet dan pastinya... agak sedikit beda dengan sebelumnya.**

 **Gimanapun, efek hiatus itu sasuga banget. Berasa bangun dari tidur panjang dan harus menggali ke dasar otak.**

 **Apakah minna pun menyadarinya? Sepertinya episode ini ngirit banget kosa kata, ya. Hahaha... hahahaha... *ketawa sedih.**

 **Semoga watashi bisa menyelesaikan semua fic tanpa membuat minna menunggu lama.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah setia menunggu *PD. :***

 **Ngomong-ngomong ada yang tahu lagu diatas? Watashi searching lagu-lagu yang pas buat dinyanyiin anak SMP sebagai pembukaan acara sekolah. Jadinya dipilihlah Sweet Disposition. Pasti lebih enak kalau baca sambil dengerin lagunya. Ini bukan promosi loh, ya. Cuma merekomendasikan aja :v #samaaja.**

 **Dan lagu selanjutnya, hehe/ kayaknya reader pada tahu kalau watashi kena demam Descendants of The Sun. Tapi yang ditayangin di tv banyak bener iklannya! Untung udah ada di lappy :3 jadi biasa aja.**

 **Tadinya lagu kedua mau lagu Sophia Grace versi cowoknya (gatau ada gatau ngga). Judulnya Girls in the Mirror. Kan kalau Killua nyanyiin, kesannya dia jadi nyemangatin cewek-cewek gitu..., terus fansnya tambah banyak. Tapi setelah ditilik, eahh liriknya padet bener...**

 **Jadi, seperti itulah. Sampai ketemu di next chapter! BIG HUG FOR YOU :*:*{}**

 **Thank's to :**

 **Hyuusaki, si peak, Morita Naomi, sonya ade854 II, Nj21, suka SNSD-san,**

 **Hyuusaki-san, Nana-chan, Mikazuki Ryo, Yeyy or Nayy-san**

 **Dan kamu yang udah baca :***

 **Maaf bacotannya banyak.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regrats,**

 **Dafrilioun. HORMAT!**


End file.
